Haine
by sorciere noire
Summary: Haine, un mot pour décrire la relation de Harry Potter et de Severus Snape. Harry, jeune homme qui se cherche et Severus, un homme qui reconstruit sa vie après la défaite de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Haine 1**

Une main fine se posa sur le bras d'Harry Potter pour attirer son attention. Une main féminine aux ongles longs, manucurés, qui ne connaissaient pas le travail ardu ni même le travail tout court. Harry, jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, accusant maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt, sauveur du monde sorcier, prit un verre de champagne qu'un serveur lui présenta et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme insistante.

-Elisa, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ce soir.

-Et manquer une invitation du ministère, certainement pas !

-Pourtant tu as prétexté un autre rendez-vous plus important.

-Je voulais que tu insistes pour que je t'accompagne, mon cher. Une femme aime se faire désirer, ajouta Elisa en battant des cils, ce qu'Harry trouva ridicule. N'as-tu pas compris mes messages ?

-Si, ils étaient très explicites, sourit le jeune homme, magnifique dans son habit de soirée impeccable.

-Je parie que tu as préféré amener une petite grue qui va se hâter de se jeter à ton cou toute la soirée, grommela avec une grimace la demoiselle un peu jalouse.

-Comme toi tu veux dire ?

-Goujat !

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en t'accrochant à moi, que j'allais t'épouser ? Sérieux !

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bras du jeune sorcier pour lui faire payer son insolence à son égard.

-Tes amis ont parlé, c'est à eux que tu devrais t'en prendre, continua Harry en se détachant sans aucune douceur de la pimbêche au regard flamboyant de colère.

-Je croyais que tu tenais un peu à moi, je m'aperçois que tu es comme tous les autres….

-J'ai des années devant moi avant de me passer la corde au cou, je veux profiter de ce que l'existence a à m'offrir et tu n'es pas dans mes projets, ni maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

-Harry ?

La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver, délicate et belle comme une fleur au printemps, aux longs cheveux d'ébène, arracha un cri d'exaspération à Elisa qui quitta la réception comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

-Une amie ? demanda Annabelle avec un léger sourire de connivence.

-Oui, celle que je voulais justement éviter, merci de bien avoir voulu m'accompagner, Nana.

-Elle est fâchée…..

-Certainement….maintenant ne parlons plus d'Elisa, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ce soir ?

-Cette soirée est magnifique, que demander de plus ? Je suis en compagnie d'un ami et c'est la première fois que je viens dans un tel endroit, ajouta Annabelle avec du bonheur plein les yeux.

-Avec toi tout est si simple, Nana.

-Depuis le temps tu me connais, j'aime ce qui est simple.

-Tu es trop effacée, tu es d'une gentillesse incroyable…Je suis heureux d'être ton ami.

-Oui, je sais, les gens en profitent, tu m'as sauvé d'une atroce agression et si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

-Tu es trop confiante, les hommes ne voient pas en toi la femme extraordinaire que moi je vois. Eux ce qu'ils voient c'est la femme fragile qu'il sera facile de pervertir et d'abuser.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi, avec un caractère fort ? Tu crois que ça s'apprend ? plaisanta la jeune femme en prenant le verre que Harry lui avança.

-Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit le jeune homme en reposant les verres pour inviter son amie à danser une valse sur la piste de danse.

Assis à une table, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape ne quittaient pas le couple du regard.

-Une nouvelle conquête pour Potter, grommela Snape. Quand arrêtera-t-il de se pavaner avec une nouvelle fille à son bras, chaque soir ?

-Annabelle est une de ses plus proches amies, pas une petite amie potentielle, Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je te signale que Harry et moi nous nous voyons souvent….donc je connais bien Nana.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous êtes devenus amis depuis la guerre, dit aigrement le maître des potions.

-Pas toi à l'évidence !

-Merlin m'en garde !

-Alors pourquoi le voir avec une fille te perturbe autant ? susurra Lucius alors que ses yeux gris venaient d'apercevoir un être très intéressant près du bar.

-Je ne suis pas perturbé…mais apparemment toi tu l'es par cette Annabelle que Potter protège jalousement.

-Cette fille a beaucoup souffert…..à cause des hommes, répondit Lucius. Il ne veut que son bien, rien d'autre.

-Souffert ?

-Elle a été agressée et battue sauvagement par des moldus alors qu'elle rentrer chez elle après son travail à l'école des petits sorciers de Pré-au-Lard. Ils l'ont laissé pour morte sur un chemin. C'est Harry qui l'a découverte et qui a pris soin d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? intervint Snape.

-Elle faisait des crises de panique et refusait absolument d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était il y a quelques mois, je crois bien. Elle va mieux aujourd'hui.

-C'est Saint Potter qui a encore frappé !

-Cesse avec cela, Severus, avertit Lucius.

-Donc je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu as des vues sur cette Annabelle ?

-Pour ne rien te cacher, non, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête, quelqu'un de plus masculin et tout à fait dans mes goûts.

-Potter ne te laissera pas faire, mon ami, ricana le maître des potions de Poudlard qui savait de qui Lucius parlait.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il dira quoi que ce soit, il est ouvert d'esprit, lui.

Snape se mit à regarder Lucius, son complice de toujours, puis plissa les yeux de curiosité.

-Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment amoureux du loup, toi le grand Lucius Malfoy, pêcheur devant l'éternel à qui une fille n'a jamais résisté ? Tu vas prendre des gants pour un homme ?

-Oui, il en vaut le coup, il est doux et magnifique, il a une belle âme, j'ai mis du temps pour m'en rendre compte…beaucoup trop de temps.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, murmura Snape.

Lucius se reprit.

-Et toi, quand vas-tu lui avouer que tu l'aimes ?

-A ton Remus ? s'amusa Snape, jamais.

-Je parle d'Harry, tu sais celui que tu évites quand tu es dans la même salle que lui !

-Tu veux dire celui qui papillonne de fille en fille ?

-Celui-là même.

-Tu ne vois pas où se situe le problème ? Lucius.

-Quoi, le fait qu'il ne sorte qu'avec des filles ? En quoi c'est un problème pour toi ?

-Rhaaa, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut rien voir, mon ami.

-Tu n'as jamais rien tenté, Severus, alors tu n'en sais rien si Harry n'aime pas les hommes.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas cesse de le fusiller du regard.

-Je ne le fusille pas du regard mais j'ai quand même le droit de mater, c'est pas interdit, pas vrai ?

Lucius Malfoy ricana puis se leva.

-Je vais les saluer, viendras-tu avec moi ? Histoire de ne pas rater une occasion d'approcher ton futur amant et de le voir de plus près.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Non, je préfère m'en abstenir, il n'est pas tendre quand je suis dans les parages, il m'en veut pour je ne sais quelles raisons idiotes.

-Peut-être parce que la dernière fois tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le railler pendant toute une soirée, pouffa Lucius, et que cela a fini avec des insultes et des coups des deux côtés et que vous avez fini la soirée affalés sur le sol.

-Il m'ignorait, il fallait bien que je lui montre que j'étais là, non ?

-Il y avait d'autres façons, Severus, ajouta Lucius avant de rejoindre Harry et son amie qui venaient de regagner leur table.

-Lucius, assieds-toi avec nous si tu as un moment, l'invita Harry avec un plaisir évident en le voyant venir à leur rencontre.

-Avec joie, accepta l'aristocrate qui prit place près d'Annabelle.

-Ronchon reste dans son coin ? gronda le jeune homme en désignant Snape.

Lucius sourit.

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-Ce cher homme ne changera jamais, ironisa le survivant.

-Il pourrait, s'il le voulait, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose, ajouta l'aristocrate avec un air mystérieux. Peut-être une personne pourrait accomplir ce miracle.

Annabelle comprit immédiatement l'allusion, pas Harry évidemment.

-Le miracle serait que cet homme puisse sourire un jour et cesser d'être le connard qu'il est avec moi et les autres.

-Severus est mon ami, Harry, il n'est pas tel que tu le penses. C'est un homme bien malgré les apparences.

-En tout cas il ne le montre pas, insista le jeune homme.

-Il y a de la bonté dans ses yeux, Harry, s'exprima Annabelle, des yeux qu'il a d'ailleurs magnifiques, je n'en n'avais jamais vu d'aussi noirs. Il trompe son monde, cet homme au magnétisme envoûtant…..il n'est pas tel qu'on le décrit j'en suis certaine.

-Les yeux de Lucius sont magnifiques, Annabelle, rétorqua Harry, ceux de Snape évoquent deux puits sans fond. Et où as-tu vu un homme au magnétisme envoûtant où moi je vois une chauve-souris grincheuse ?

-Je suis d'accord, ceux de Lucius sont très beaux également, approuva la jeune femme qui ignora ce que Harry venait de dire.

-Merci pour ce compliment, fit l'aristocrate, il me va droit au cœur.

-Alors les yeux de Lucius sont beaux ?

Annabelle sourit à son tour.

-Oui, répéta-t-elle avec aplomb, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire à deux merveilleux amis qu'ils ont de beaux yeux ? Toi et Lucius avez été bénis de ce côté-là.

-J'étais venu vous inviter à dîner demain soir, se reprit l'homme, tous les deux, vingt heures, ça vous va ?

-C'est ok pour moi, affirma Harry. Nana ?

La jeune femme opina silencieusement avant que l'aristocrate se leva pour rejoindre son ami Snape.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? interrogea le jeune homme quand le blond fut assis à sa propre table.

-Si, je me sens prête à reprendre une vie normale, je vais même reprendre mon travail lundi, comme tu me l'avais suggéré ces derniers jours.

-Vrai ? Tu es certaine que ça va aller ?

-Oui, je dois t'avouer que les enfants me manquent et je dois aller de l'avant. Frémir à chaque fois que je vais chez les moldus, c'est idiot.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'y vas plus….je comprends, Nana. Cela se fera petit à petit, inutile de te le reprocher.

-Tu crois que je vais faire une erreur ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non, sinon je t'aurai déjà mise en garde.

La soirée se termina tard et jamais Harry n'aperçut Severus Snape le suivre du regard où qu'il aille.

-Il va finir par s'en apercevoir tellement tu n'es pas discret, Severus.

-Je suis certain que non, et tu peux me dire quel genre de pantalon il a mis ? C'est indécent.

-Je ne trouve pas, c'est la mode en ce moment, répondit Lucius avec un rire dans la voix. Drago porte les mêmes.

-Drago c'est Drago, on sait tous qu'il est fou de mode. Potter, lui, en devient ridicule.

-Je trouve ça seyant sur lui, toi tu es jaloux, simplement.

Snape renifla de mécontentement.

-Cela dit je vais y aller, Severus…la journée a été longue.

-Moi aussi, Lucius, je suis épuisé, répondit l'autre homme en se levant.

-Dis-le-lui, Severus, ne reste pas ainsi, tu souffres de cette situation. Je me sens impuissant à t'aider et…

-C'est perdu d'avance, mon ami, alors oublions ça.

-Comme tu veux, cependant si tu veux en parler un jour, ou si cela sera devenu difficile pour toi, je serais là.

-Je le sais, merci, Lucius.

-Et Jérémy ? Comment va ce petit bonhomme ?

-Bien.

-Ne doit-il pas entrer à Poudlard prochainement ?

-Si, dans quelques jours si tout va bien.

-Et Pierce ? Il va se sentir bien seul sans son grand frère.

-Il va entrer à l'école de Pré-au-Lard Lundi.

-Tu n'es guère loquace sur ces deux garçons que tu as adoptés !

-Moins de gens seront au courant….

-Des enfants de mangemorts, tu as peut-être raison.

-Merci, Lucius, pour ton silence.

-Je te l'ai promis, je ne dirais rien, je déplore que la maison dans laquelle ils habitent soit insalubre.

-Tu sais que personne ne louera une maison convenable à un mangemort, et je ne veux pas l'aumône, je me débrouillerai par moi-même, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver ?

-Je le sais.

Harry regagna sa maison après avoir raccompagné Annabelle jusqu'à chez elle, une rue plus loin. Il déposa ses affaires sur une chaise, monta à l'étage, se déshabilla puis se jeta sur son lit, les yeux déjà fermés de sommeil.

Snape, quant à lui, même s'il s'était déshabillé et allongé sur son lit, ne dormait toujours pas. Il repassait la soirée dans sa tête et revoyait sans cesse Harry discuter avec ses amis, danser, boire, rire….sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimerait tant qu'il lui adresse. Oui mais voilà, il ne fallait pas rêver, jamais Harry Potter ne sera aimable avec lui quant à lui sourire ça c'était du domaine de l'impossible.

Lucius Malfoy râla une fois de plus contre son ami Severus qui avait loupé encore une occasion de montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un imbécile. Ce n'était aucunement de la timidité, Lucius avait vu Severus attirer à lui nombre d'hommes dans ses filets, il était doué, le coquin. Aucun ne lui avait résisté et d'après ce qu'il en savait son ami était un formidable amant.

Il allait, avec la complicité de quelques-uns de leurs amis, mettre une stratégie pour que ces deux têtes de mules de Harry et de Severus fasse plus ample connaissance sans s'étriper ni s'égorger. Demain il allait s'occuper de cette mission qui s'annonçait plus que délicate quand on connaissait le caractère emporté des deux fauteurs de trouble.

Le matin suivant, Lucius Malfoy s'en tint à son plan et alla derechef à Poudlard pour discuter avec Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin qu'il aura l'occasion d'approcher d'un peu plus près.

Dans le bureau du directeur de l'école les discutions allaient bon train.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? intervint Remus qui avait des doutes sur le bon déroulement du plan de Lucius.

-Je pense que ça peut fonctionner, émit Albus, toujours partant pour comploter derrière le dos des autres. Il suffit que je trouve un poste à Harry à Poudlard et le tour sera joué !

-Avez-vous pensé qu'ils pourraient se haïr encore plus ? rajouta le loup-garou.

-C'est possible ça ? ironisa Lucius.

-Oui, effectivement, admit Remus, ça ne peut pas être pire, dit-il sans savoir qu'il était bien loin de la vérité.

-Pourquoi vouloir les rapprocher ? intervint Albus.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Lucius.

-Inutile de faire semblant, messieurs, s'amusa Remus, on sait tous les trois que Severus a un faible pour Harry sinon nous ne serions pas là à comploter comme des espions pour les rapprocher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, admit l'aristocrate, et cet idiot ne veut pas agir, il dit que tout est perdu d'avance pour lui.

-Pour quel raison tout serait perdu ? demanda Albus.

-Harry ne sort qu'avec des femmes….

Remus Lupin eut un sourire énigmatique que Lucius intercepta.

-Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Cela se peut…

-Tu nous le dis ou il faut que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche !

-Un après-midi j'ai surpris Harry qui rentrait chez lui avec un homme.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, fut déçu Lucius qui attentait un scoop bien croustillant.

-Je n'ai pas fini, quand j'ai frappé à la porte, non Lucius pas par curiosité, mais parce que Harry n'avait demandé de passer. Donc je disais que quand je suis entré dans la demeure, un certain jeune homme replaçait sa chemise dans son pantalon en toute hâte.

-Et ? Ce n'est pas concluant comme preuve.

-Tous les deux n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre au repos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…..

-Oh, donc notre ami Potter, savoura Lucius, cache bien son jeu, le petit pervers.

-Evidemment ceci reste entre nous.

Albus gloussa comme une vieille poule, heureux d'avoir entendu une confidence qu'il ignorait.

-Je m'occupe d'envoyer à notre ami un parchemin, vous appuierez ma demande, Remus, cela aura plus de poids.

-Soyez sans crainte, Albus, cela sera fait.

Nos trois comploteurs se séparèrent, heureux de leur décision qui allaient, mais ça ils ne s'en doutaient pas encore, leur amener quantité de problèmes qui allaient leur donner des cheveux blancs et des insomnies pour les mois à venir.

Le chaos allait arriver à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement dans les cachots d'un certain maître des potions qui ne se doutait pas que ses amis lui avaient réservé une surprise de taille qui allait le mettre dans une colère inimaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haine 2**

La cheminée de la coquette petite maison fumait gaiement depuis le matin. Il faut dire qu'il faisait froid ces jours-ci sur l'Ecosse. On était en février et la terre avait gelé et la neige s'était mise à tomber depuis la veille et ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry Potter, propriétaire de la maisonnette, regarda par sa fenêtre les gros flocons envahir Pré-au-Lard puis les sorciers et les sorcières emmitouflés dans leur grosse cape d'hiver et leur cache-nez qui ne laissait apparaître que leurs yeux rougis et qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux pour profiter eux aussi de leur demeure chauffée.

Il était dix-neuf heures et le jeune homme s'ennuyait furieusement. Il avait fait un peu de rangement, avait fait les courses pour la semaine, il était même passé chez l'apothicaire pour remplir son petit laboratoire de potions. De plus Annabelle avait repris le travail, donc évidemment il la voyait moins souvent.

Toujours était-il que là, maintenant, il tournait en rond, qu'il venait de manger trois parts de tarte aux pommes et qu'il s'apprêtait à en dévorer une quatrième avant de prendre la décision capital de sortir de chez lui avant de devenir neurasthénique et obèse.

Le sorcier de vingt-cinq ans enfila sa cape chaude, mit sa baguette dans son étui de cuir pendue à la ceinture de son pantalon, prit son portefeuille contenant des galions et sortit sous la neige pour se changer les idées.

Quand Harry entra dans le pub vieillot, il retira ses lunettes à cause de la buée puis les réinstalla sur son nez avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle en saluant le tenancier qui lui fit un grand signe de la main.

-Une bierraubeurre, Dédalus, demanda le jeune homme, fraîche, s'il te plaît !

-Je vous apporte ça de suite, monsieur Potter.

Harry caressa d'une main distraite la table de bois brut en regardant autour de lui. Le pub était bondé et bruyant mais ça lui était égal, ici au moins il voyait du monde et se sentait moins seul.

Harry était en froid avec Ron et Hermione et parfois il en avait du regret. D'après eux "Le grand Harry Potter" ne se conformait pas à ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Mais bordel, sa vie lui appartenait, non ? Il était hors de question que d'autres lui disent comment il devait se comporter, penser et vivre. Plus jamais on ne lui dictera sa conduite comme par le passé.

Le jeune homme écouta le brouhaha dans la salle puis but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de repousser un ivrogne qui s'était mis en tête de lui raconter sa vie avec force détail et postillons qui atterrirent sur la table.

-Si tu n'es pas parti dans la seconde, menaça Harry entre ses dents, tu le regretteras pour le reste de ta vie.

L'homme planta son regard dans celui du survivant, mécontent qu'on le rabroue aussi peu civilement. Il tituba, grogna, se mit droit comme un i puis fit demi-tour en maugréant des paroles peu flatteuses contre les jeunes qui, de son temps, avait plus de respect pour les anciens, fussent-ils ivrognes.

-Hum...fit une voix paresseuse, un ami de plus à ton actif, Harry, ironisa Lucius Malfoy que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas vu venir.

-Je n'avais pas envie d'être arrosé toute la soirée, ricana le jeune homme. De plus je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il me disait. Si encore il avait été lucide…..

-L'alcool fait des ravages, même chez les sorciers.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, n'existe-t-il pas une potion pour remédier à cela ?

-Oui, en effet, mais seulement pour celui qui désire la prendre.

-Evidemment, cela va de soi ! Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour ces personnes qui ont tendance à foutre leur vie en l'air.

-Faire quoi ? les obliger à avaler une potion dont ils ne veulent pas ? Tu serais vite traité en despote...

Harry invita son ami à prendre place à sa table d'un geste de la main.

-Te faire voir avec moi va craqueler ton image, ricana l'aristocrate qui s'installa néanmoins avec grâce sur la chaise. Les mangemorts comme Severus et moi sommes encore sur la sellette même si nous avons été reconnus innocents et que nous avons été des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je ne dois rien à personne, Lucius, alors ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fous ! Quant à vous, j'irai voir le ministre…..

-Cela ne servira à rien, je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, je pense surtout à Severus qui subit encore des malveillances de la part de personne désobligeantes.

Harry grogna.

L'aristocrate eut un rictus puis appuya sa canne contre la table avant de commander deux whiskies.

-Que ferais-tu pour ces gens ? Ceux dont tu dis qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide parce qu'ils boivent à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Les aider à intégrer un centre, par exemple, répondit le gryffondor.

-Un centre ? s'étonna le serpentard.

-C'est moldu.

Lucius Malfoy grimaça d'horreur.

-Le mot même te fait frémir, pouffa Harry, c'est grotesque !

-Moldu est une insulte à mes oreilles, je ne te le cache pas même si je suis assez enclin pour les laisser tranquille si eux font de même.

-Votre devise, à vous les sang-pur, est qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière doit vivre dans son monde et ne pas s'afficher avec un moldu, demanda Harry sans animosité.

-C'est vrai. Nous vivons différemment, nous pensons et agissons différemment. Les moldus ne comprendraient pas ce que nous sommes et inévitablement nous arriverions à une guerre inutile et meurtrière. Ils seraient envieux de nos pouvoirs et feraient tout pour se les approprier, quitte à nous disséquer comme des insectes ou à nous parquer comme du bétail.

Contre toute attente Harry opina.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. La jalousie des hommes est une source inépuisable de dispute, de haine, de jalousie qui engendre des conflits armées. Ils ne changeront jamais, de cela au moins nous sommes certains tous les deux, approuva Harry.

-Pas plus que les sorciers ne changeront, nous avons assez de nos propres problèmes, inutile d'en créer de nouveaux.

-Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, mais j'avoue que les pommes pourries font plus de mal que le reste de la population. De toute façon il n'en sortira jamais rien de bon.

-Ravi de voir que nos points de vue ne sont pas si éloignés que ça ! J'aurai pourtant cru que tu serais d'un avis opposé, admit Malfoy.

-Non, il m'arrive de réfléchir contrairement à ce que tu crois.

Lucius ricana, ravi de voir qu'il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Harry quelles que soit les discussions qu'ils soulevaient tous les deux.

-Comment va Annabelle ?

-Bien, tu sais qu'elle a repris ses fonctions à l'école de Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui, elle m'en avait parlé, elle paraissait heureuse de s'occuper de nouveau des petits monstres.

-Ils ont entre trois et six ans, elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer, sourit Harry. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Je croyais que tu étais intéressé par un homme, ce n'est plus le cas ?

-Si, comment le sais-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-C'est compliqué, Harry.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas simplement de tes nouvelles ou que tu ne passes pas le voir à Poudlard ? Je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de te voir.

-Je ne veux pas le brusquer, imagine qu'il me repousse !

-Fais-le, Lucius, du courage que Diable !

Deux heures plus tard les deux sorciers discutaient toujours jusqu'au moment où Lucius se leva.

-Je suis attendu, précisa l'homme en voyant l'étonnement d'Harry.

-Je me doute, oui, un homme comme toi doit être très demandé.

-Bonne soirée, Harry.

-Toi de même, Lucius.

Quand l'aristocrate fut parti, Harry se leva à son tour. Il avait passé un bon moment et la discussion avec le serpentard lui avait ôté son ennui. Finalement ils avaient des points communs, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il faudra qu'il pense à recommencer pareille soirée à deviser tranquillement devant un bon verre dans ce pub enfumé, aux vitres sales et au parquet tâché, avec son ami.

Le soir suivant le jeune homme alla au Square Grimmaurd. Remus, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours lui avait demandé de passer. Il avait bien pensé refuser pour de mauvaises raisons, aussi il se secoua et le soir venu il se dirigea vers le Square, se disant que son ami n'avait pas mérité son indifférence et qu'ils allaient passer un moment devant un dîner délicieux en discutant de chose et d'autre.

-C'est moi ! prévint le jeune homme en entrant dans la maison de son parrain.

-Je suis dans la cuisine ! répondit le lycan.

Une odeur délicieuse arriva aux narines du jeune sorcier qui se déchaussa avant de salir le carrelage tout propre.

-Je t'ai préparé des pantoufles, avertit Remus, au coin de l'escalier.

-J'ai vu, merci, Rem.

Harry longea le couloir et pénétra dans la cuisine accueillante que le loup-garou avait complétement restauré. Il faisait bon, le poêle ronronnait comme un vieux chat et une cocote en fonte posée dessus exhalait un fumé de coq au vin qui devait mijoter depuis des heures.

-Viens t'asseoir près du feu, tu sembles gelé, l'invita Remus en versant dans deux verres un vin chaud à la cannelle.

Harry passa trois heures avec Remus Lupin à parler de tout et de rien. Le coq avait été un délice avec comme accompagnement des petites pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur. Et que dire du crumble aux poires chocolat, un dessert digne des plus grands pâtissiers.

-J'en peux plus, rigola Harry, je vais t'aider à tout ranger, ajouta-t-il en se levant de table.

-Inutile, demain je commence les cours à quatorze heures, deux coups de baguette et tout aura regagné sa place en à peine cinq minutes.

-Ok, acquiesça le jeune sorcier, comment se passe tes cours à Poudlard ? Toujours pas de regrets ?

-Bien, j'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu un peu d'appréhension de revenir, maintenant ça va, répondit Lupin en ajoutant de la vaisselle dans l'évier pour s'occuper les mains. Finalement je suis heureux qu'Albus ait pensé à moi pour ce poste.

-Moi aussi, Rem, tu es un bon professeur et ce n'est pas tes étudiants qui diront le contraire. Leurs progrès sont hallucinants d'après le professeur Flitwick que j'ai rencontré hier au village.

Quand Harry sortit de chez Remus, il faisait nuit noire, aussi il rentra directement chez lui. Inutile d'aller au pub, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure avancée.

Le jeune homme posa sa baguette sur la table avant de se diriger vers son salon après s'être versé un verre de whisky qu'il but lentement, avachi dans un fauteuil.

Il était heureux d'avoir passé la soirée avec Remus et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec lui, surtout qu'il le voyait très peu ces jours-ci. De plus Remus lui avait dit que Dumbledore cherchait un nouveau professeur et que le poste serait à lui s'il en faisait la demande en se rendant à Poudlard.

Seulement voilà, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Pas encore. Mais dans un autre sens c'était une proposition alléchante, donc il ira voir l'honorable vieil homme et de là il verra si oui ou non il sera le nouveau professeur de Défense-Supérieure-Appliquées. Cela demandait une maîtrise en sortilège à un haut degré et qui de mieux que le survivant pouvait prétendre à ce poste ?

^o^o^

Normalement c'était une fiction en trois chapitres, oui, j'ai encore débordé puisqu'elle en fera treize. Elle est terminée, youpi ! Maintenant je dois terminer le dernier chapitre de « Prisonniers de Poudlard » qui elle fait vingt-six chapitres. Je cherche encore ce que je vais faire de Lucius lol. Tout le monde aura compris que ces trois-là sont mes préférés. Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, cela fait plaisir. Une autre fiction est dans ma tête et une autre en cours d'écriture, voilà pourquoi je ne réponds pas, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Merci, sorcière noire


	3. Chapter 3

**Haine 3**

-Pierce ? C'est l'heure…..

Snape entra dans la chambre d'un enfant de quatre ans qui sursauta quand il le vit apparaître à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai déjà dit, chaton, sourit l'homme en ouvrant les rideaux en grand pour faire entrer la lumière du jour. Va te doucher, pendant ce temps je vais enlever tes draps, ton petit déjeuner est prêt et tu as des vêtements propres sur la chaise dans la salle de bain.

L'enfant se leva, timide, engoncé dans son pyjama humide et se hâta vers la douche sans rien dire.

Le maître des potions nettoya la chambre puis l'aéra. Pierce avait beaucoup souffert, il était inutile d'en rajouter, il n'avait que quatre ans après tout. Ce matin l'homme accompagnait son fils à l'école où il espérait qu'il allait s'ouvrir aux autres et oublier sa vie d'avant faite de brimades et de coups. Jérémy était dans le même état lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli un an plus tôt, aujourd'hui il allait mieux mais l'enfant gardait des peurs en lui. Ses deux fils se soutenaient comme deux frères, ce qu'ils étaient maintenant mais du travail était encore à faire pour qu'ils se sentent bien dans leur nouvelle vie avec leur nouveau père.

-Je peux prendre des gâteaux pour l'école ? demanda Pierce sans oser regarder l'homme imposant à ses côtés qui lui faisait encore un peu peur.

-Bien sûr, chaton, répondit Snape qui pensait qu'un peu de douceur temporiserait son air sévère. Tu peux prendre tous les gâteaux que tu veux.

-Et mon doudou ?

Snape ne sut quoi dire.

L'enfant plongea le nez dans son bol qu'il venait de terminer, déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ?

Le petit garçon regarda Snape avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-On va demander à ta maîtresse d'école ce qu'elle en pense, si elle accepte alors demain tu pourras le prendre, ça te va ?

-Oui.

-On peut y aller, tu es prêt pour ta première journée d'école ?

Pierce fit oui de la tête puis se leva, enfila son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, puis courut chercher son petit cartable avec un petit dragon dessiné dessus avant de donner la main au maître des potions qui lui sourit en serrant délicatement ses petits doigts entre les siens pour lui donner du courage.

Le serpentard fut surpris de reconnaître Annabelle en la maîtresse de son fils qui attendait les petits au portail.

-Professeur Snape, bonjour, salua la jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe longue et d'un gros pull bleu.

L'homme la salua d'un signe de tête. Il savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

-Qu'avons-nous là ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant une tête brune se pencher derrière Snape pour la regarder.

-Mon fils, dit l'homme fièrement en faisant passer Pierce devant lui, c'est sa première journée d'école. Il est un peu intimidé.

L'enfant tira sur la veste de Snape et le regarda, suppliant.

-Oh, oui, Pierce voulait savoir s'il était possible qu'il amène son doudou à l'école, d'habitude il ne s'en sépare jamais…..je comprendrais que vous refusiez, pas lui. Peut-être pourrions-nous lui accorder ….

-Professeur Snape, sourit Annabelle, Pierce peut l'amener s'il le désire, il ne sera pas le seul, ne vous en faites pas.

-Merci pour lui, fit le serpentard en se mettant à genoux devant l'enfant. Demain tu pourras prendre ta grenouille, chaton, tu penses que ça ira pour aujourd'hui si elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Je vais te laisser dans ce cas, je passerai te prendre à seize heures, ajouta l'homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant qui le lui rendit en le serrant entre ses petits bras.

Annabelle savait qu'elle avait eu raison, l'homme était doux, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait entendu dire de lui. Pour une fois elle dut admettre qu'Harry avait tort mais il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire.

-S'il y a un problème quelconque, n'importe quoi, je serai à Poudlard, un hibou me fera venir de suite, avertit Snape en regardant la maîtresse de son fils avec gravité.

-Soyez sans crainte, je le ferais, mais je pense que tout va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère.

Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, c'était lundi et il faisait sensation. Depuis toutes ces années sa notoriété en tant que Survivant n'était pas égratignée. Il ne repoussa aucunement ceux qui venaient lui parler ou simplement le saluer. Il signa même quelques objets que les étudiants et les étudiantes lui présentèrent, avec le sourire et un mot pour chacun jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent et que les élèves s'éparpillent jusqu'à leur classe.

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore s'ouvrit aussitôt qu'Harry arriva sur le palier. Il entra, certain que le directeur de l'école connaissait déjà le nom de son visiteur.

-Harry ! s'exclama Albus avec une joie véritable, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux et plus en forme que jamais !

-Bien mieux, Albus. La route de la guérison a été longue, mais me voilà de nouveau sur pieds.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, l'invita le vieil homme en faisant un signe de la main à Harry vers un fauteuil de velours vert qu'Albus présentait à ses seuls invités de marque préférés.

Le jeune sorcier prit place calmement puis regarda Albus. Celui-ci n'avait guère changé, toujours les mêmes petites lunettes rondes, une barbe blanche un peu plus longue, une robe bleu nuit où brillaient quelques astres et un regard plus acéré que jamais et à qui rien n'échappait.

-Je suppose que tu as vu Remus ?

-En effet, mais vous le savez déjà, non ? interrogea le survivant qui avait décidé depuis la fin de la guerre de ne plus se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Oui, répondit-il en s'apercevant que tromper dorénavant Harry n'allait rien amener de bon dans la discussion. L'enfant était devenu un homme et son caractère avait bougrement changé par la même occasion. Un tempérament de feu dans un corps magnifique.

Harry se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil mais resta sur ses gardes.

-T-a-t-il fait part de ma proposition ?

-Ça aussi vous le savez, Albus, répliqua Harry, je suppose que vous avez vu Remus et que vous en avez discuté ensemble ?

-Excuses-moi, la force de l'habitude, répondit le directeur de l'école pas contrit pour deux noises. Je suis au courant, bien évidemment !

-En quoi consiste véritablement ce poste ? s'enquit le gryffondor, avec une pointe de méfiance.

-Il manque dans cette école des cours de Défense autrement supérieurs que ce que les étudiants de Poudlard reçoivent déjà. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux se sont trouvés démunis pendant la guerre contre les mangemorts, hélas je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard.

-C'est pour cela que j'avais entraîné mon équipe dans la salle sur demande, grâce à Hermione. Aucun n'était prêt à affronter les sbires de Voldemort, ils auraient tous péris sans cela. Je déplore que vous n'ayez pas pensé à mettre ces cours en place bien avant !

-Il n'est pas trop tard, objecta Albus.

-Vous espérez un autre mage noir ? sourit Harry.

-Certes non, s'indigna le directeur, Merlin nous en préserve, un seul nous a bien suffit.

-Maintenant parlons de ces cours...

-J'ai pensé que les septième années, seuls, pourraient bénéficier de ces classes spéciales...

-Non !

-Pourquoi non ?

-Sixième années aussi, Albus, sinon cela ne servira à rien, et ne me dites pas qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour ça ! Ils ne le sont pas et vous le savez très bien.

L'homme réfléchit puis opina. Harry aura d'autres arguments à lui fournir s'il faisait la fine bouche.

-Très bien acquiesça Dumbledore, sixième et septième années, c'est d'accord.

-Et cinquième année s'ils veulent s'inscrire, surenchérit le nouveau professeur de Défenses Supérieur.

-A condition que les parents approuvent, je ne veux en aucun cas avoir le ministère sur le dos.

-C'est ok pour moi, dit Harry en se levant.

-Tu peux commencer quand ? demanda Albus, pressé d'en finir au plus vite et surtout avant qu'Harry change d'avis sinon Lucius et Remus pourraient le lui reprocher.

-Mercredi, il me reste deux jours pour préparer mes affaires.

-Je vais te faire voir où se trouve ta classe, il y en a plusieurs de libres dans les cachots, les murs y sont plus épais, les frondaisons plus solides et les salles plus grandes, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande à Argus, il te le portera.

-Inutile de venir avec moi, je connais bien les lieux, sourit Harry.

En sortant du bureau directorial, le gryffondor alla directement dans les cachots visiter les classes vides. Il en choisit deux situées au fond des cachots, bien après les classes de potions de Snape et des quartiers des serpentards.

L'une était immense, pile ce qu'il avait besoin pour ses cours. L'autre, plus petite, allait lui servir de bureau. Quant aux appartements il n'en avait pas l'utilité puisqu'il avait une maison bien à lui à Pré-au-Lard. Harry appela les elfes de l'école et leur demanda s'ils auraient le temps de nettoyer les deux classes pour le lendemain.

Le jeune homme aurait de beaucoup préféré avoir un autre endroit pour ses classes, se retrouver dans les cachots allait poser des problèmes, il en avait conscience. Snape n'allait pas digérer la nouvelle, pire, il allait croire qu'il avait tout manigancé pour l'emmerder. Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il jubilait d'avance de voir la tête du maître des potions quand il allait apprendre ça. Il allait être furax et devenir tout rouge, ses yeux allaient étinceler de rage et il allait fumer comme une cocote minute…un vrai plaisir, sourit Harry qui sourit d'avance de voir l'homme dans cet état.

Les elfes se mirent de suite au travail avec force courbettes jusqu'au sol, nez au plancher, oreilles tremblotantes et hochements de tête. Harry les remercia chaleureusement puis quitta l'endroit lugubre en se promettant de l'égayer un peu. Personne ne pouvait nier que les cachots étaient à grelotter d'horreur et de froid, sauf Snape peut-être qui était dans son élément naturel.

En arrivant chez lui, Harry fit une liste pour ses cours futurs : des mannequins, prévoir des murs capitonnés pour ceux qui allaient venir s'y écraser, du chocolat de bonne qualité, des potions antidouleur et d'autres plus spécifiques, pour ça il demandera à Snape par parchemins interposés ou, au cas échéant, à Pompom. Des coussins, continua le survivant qui allongea sa liste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il aura de quoi assurer ses premiers cours.

Il avait déjà quelques idées. Cela ne sera pas facile de tout mettre au point mais les difficultés il en faisait son affaire puisqu'il était plus performant dans ces cas-là. Maintenant il allait pouvoir aller de l'avant et tout mettre en œuvre pour repartir d'un bon pied dans sa vie professionnelle inexistante jusqu'à maintenant. Une façon de renaître et de tout recommencer. Déconnecter, reconnecter.

Il y a des choses dans sa vie qu'il n'allait pas oublier mais il n'allait pas en faire un leitmotiv qui allait le noircir de l'intérieur. Il allait le prendre cool et sourire à nouveau voilà pourquoi au lieu de rester enfermé chez lui la plupart du temps, il avait accepté le travail de professeur que Dumbledore lui avait proposé.

Quant aux blessures sur son corps, malgré les sortilèges de guérison, elles n'avaient pas voulu disparaître. Finalement ce n'était pas un souci, il n'en avait pas honte, elles étaient les traces de son passé pas si lointain. Il ne regrettait rien, hormis la mort de Sirius, son parrain, mais là il ne pouvait rien faire, la plaie était encore béante dans son cœur et le restera sans doute à tout jamais.

Harry se coucha très tard, cette nuit-là. Il avait du pain sur la planche et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il prendra quand même du temps pour Annabelle et Lucius qui eux aussi pourront lui rendre visite à Poudlard quand il finira tard ou chez lui, à Pré-au-Lard quand il aura terminé ses cours de la journée.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée de dingue, Harry quitta sa maison, alla dans le Londres moldu et acheta un repas pour deux : soufflé au fromage, cailles rôties et tarte aux pommes, puis alla sonner chez son amie qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, heureuse de le voir.

-J'ai apporté le dîner, sourit le jeune homme, je me suis dit qu'une petite soirée à deux te ferait plaisir.

-Tu as eu une super idée, je vais mettre la table et réchauffer ton plat.

-J'ai trouvé du travail, lui apprit Harry alors que Nana posait les plats au délicieux fumé sur la table avec deux bierraubeurre.

-Vrai ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry.

-Je trouve aussi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Professeur à Poudlard.

-Je suis sure que tu vas bien t'en sortir, tu as un don avec les jeunes.

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, à la même heure, Lucius regardait Severus et fronça le regard, pas très sûr de savoir s'il devait garder son calme ou au contraire s'énerver.

-Quoi ? demanda, ronchon, le maître des potions.

L'aristocrate soupira puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon de son ami.

-Tu en es encore là ? Je me demande ce qu'Harry a pu te faire pour que tu continues de le haïr autant, je pensais qu'après notre dernière conversation tu aurais réfléchi. Tu en deviens ridicule, un gosse qui cherche vengeance…..

Snape grogna.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as à le défendre à tout propos ?

-Ne confonds pas tout, Severus, Harry est un ami, de plus je ne suis pas borné, moi !

-Moi non plus, se défendit avec une mauvaise foi évidente le potionniste aux yeux noirs.

Lucius Malfoy ricana.

-Je dois ma liberté à Harry, je ne serais pas un ingrat envers lui, tu devrais faire de même, Severus.

-Faire ami avec Potter n'est pas dans mes priorités, Lucius, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à penser et à faire.

-Comme quoi, t'acheter de nouvelles robes noires pour faire peur à tes élèves au point qu'ils en oublient comment faire une potion ?

-Moques-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui doit gérer l'école avec McGonagall et Dumbledore qui deviennent de plus en plus gâteux et j'ai deux enfants à m'occuper, ils ont besoin de moi.

-Bientôt tu seras sous-directeur de Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains !

-J'ai envie de vacances, moi, pas que Minerva me donne sa place.

-A d'autres ! Tu n'en as jamais pris de ta vie, et avoue que ça te plaît d'avoir une nouvelle fonction ici ?

-Et alors, bougonna l'homme.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, il faut absolument que tu changes d'avis envers Harry.

-Donnes-moi une bonne raison, Lucius, tu sais que je hais ce gamin. Il m'insupporte quand il apparaît devant moi, j'ai l'irrépressible désir de tordre son joli petit cou. Il est…..inutile que je te fasse un dessin, tu as très bien compris ou je voulais en venir.

Lucius haussa un sourcil en pensant que Severus sera à tout jamais un indécrottable foutu homme borné.

-Je ne crois pas que tu as envie de tordre son cou, je pense plutôt que tu as d'autres idées plus perverses les unes que les autres à son encontre.

-Rha…..il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot !

-Comment vont les garçons ? La rentrée de Pierce c'est bien passée ? demanda Lucius qui changea de sujet pour ne pas froisser son ami plus que nécessaire.

-Oui, tu ne devineras jamais qui est son institutrice ?

-Aucune idée !

-L'amie de Potter.

-Annabelle ?

-Oui.

-Ton fils a de la chance, elle a beaucoup de patience avec les petits, elle aussi a repris son activité depuis peu. C'est une jeune femme douce, Pierce est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Je m'inquiète plus pour Jérémy, il porte mon nom, à Poudlard on ne lui fera pas de cadeau, notamment Potter.

-Jamais de la vie il ne s'en prendra à un enfant, tu perds la tête, Severus ! Ne le confond pas avec toi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haine 4**

-Ton ami Potter, cracha Snape, est un gamin fouineur qui n'a pas hésité à voler des ingrédients dans ma réserve. Il me nargue quand il passe devant moi et me lance des piques venimeuses et odieuses. Et encore je ne te raconte pas tout, on pourrait y passer la journée.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu ne lui lances jamais de piques méchantes ? Tu ne l'insultes pas à longueur de temps ? Tu ne lui as pas pourri la vie pendant des années ?

-Ah, je savais que tu allais prendre son parti ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de cet avorton avec toi.

-Je ne prends pas son parti, Severus. Je dis qu'il n'est pas le seul responsable de votre inimitié et Harry n'est pas un avorton ou alors c'est que tu ne l'as pas bien regardé.

-Si tu veux côtoyer Potter, grand bien te fasse mais je ne suivrais pas tes conseils sur ce coup-là, avertit le maître des potions qui semblait de plus en plus irrité. Potter est une épine dans mon pied, un fardeau, une verrue sur un nez, on ne se supporte pas et ce depuis des années alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait de comportement !

-Fais à ta guise, souffla Lucius, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour tu changes d'avis sur lui.

-Plutôt mourir, cracha Snape. Potter est et restera toujours un petit con.

Lucius Malfoy quitta les cachots une demi-heure plus tard. Severus était un cas désespéré, il ne savait plus comment le faire changer d'avis sur Harry. Il devait insister et foi de Malfoy il allait réussir à réunir ces deux andouilles, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait y travailler plus durement encore.

Albus Dumbledore y avait pourvu en offrant un poste à Harry à Poudlard, il avait même poussé le vice à l'installer dans les cachots, le vieux malin, ce que Severus ignorait encore. Ça allait être explosif et inoubliable, ricana l'aristocrate, de plus il allait être aux premières loges pour voir le feu d'artifice, ça promettait de fameuses journées.

Dans ses cachots, Snape fulminait littéralement. Il envoya valser son verre qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Lucius et ses foutues idées ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile ? Comme si lui, l'ancien mangemort et espion pour l'ordre allait devenir ami avec l'idiot prétentieux, le nain à lunettes, le poulpe sans neurones, le…..Rha, il allait le rendre cinglé !

Snape hurla de rage. Jamais, jamais une telle chose n'arrivera tant qu'il sera en vie même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait aimé que les choses changent entre Potter et lui.

Le soir suivant, Harry s'installa à la table au fond du pub et Dédalus lui apporta une bouteille d'Absydia-Verda qu'il ouvrit devant lui. Le jeune homme regarda la fumée verte sortir de la bouteille que le tenancier posa sur la table, des bulles éclatèrent à l'intérieur avant de sortir et de s'éparpiller dans l'établissement.

-C'est une très bonne année, monsieur Potter, avertit Dédalus en ajoutant deux petits verres à pied finement ouvragés qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ici.

-N'avais-je pas demandé un whisky ? interrogea le jeune homme, étonné d'un tel étalage pour le moins étrange et formel.

-Monsieur Malfoy a décommandé votre whisky, monsieur Potter, dois-je quand même vous le porter ?

-Non, ça ira, merci, Dédalus.

Le tenancier s'en alla tandis que l'aristocrate s'asseyait sur la chaise face à Harry.

-Bonsoir, Lucius, je ne t'attendais pas ce soir….

Lucius posa sa canne et versa la boisson fumeuse dans les petits verres. Le jeune homme garda pour lui qu'il ne connaissait pas cette boisson, il n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule.

-J'ai appris que tu allais devenir professeur à Poudlard ? J'ai appuyé la demande de Dumbledore, avoua avec franchise Lucius qui savait Harry réfractaire aux mensonges et dissimulations de tous poils.

-Tu as su ça pendant ta réunion de Poudlard ?

-Tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur si j'ai intercédé en ta faveur ? Je suis certain que ce poste était pour toi, tu feras un très bon professeur de Défense Appliquée, Harry.

Le survivant prit son verre et trempa ses lèvres pour goûter le liquide vert.

-Hum, c'est délicieux, dit-il surpris du bouquet fort et parfumé qui envahissaient peu à peu ses papilles.

-J'aime aussi cette boisson, approuva l'aristocrate à qui il n'avait pas échappé que le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Albus et toi jouez avec le feu….

-Tu parles de Severus ?

-Nous mettre ensemble dans un même lieu est, comment dire, dangereux et irresponsable.

-Severus devra bien s'y faire.

-On parle de Snape, il ne s'y fera jamais, cela dit on verra bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que je rendrais coup pour coup s'il décide de me déclarer la guerre.

-D'accord, cessons de parler de Severus ce soir et passons un bon moment en dégustant cette bouteille d'Absydia-Verda.

-Tout à fait de ton avis !

-J'ai entendu dire que le ministère aurait besoin de changement, des rumeurs courent sur Fudge et ses acolytes…..

-Fudge et un imbécile pompeux, tout le monde dit ça aussi, mais personne ne bouge.

L'aristocrate sourit derrière son verre.

-Quant aux rumeurs, ricana Harry, je suppose que tu n'y es pas étranger ?

Malfoy éclata d'un rire clair et franc.

-On ne peut rien te cacher !

-Donc je ne peux que soupçonner que tu as une idée précise derrière la tête et que tu sais déjà qui prendra la place tant convoité ?

-J'ai, en effet, plusieurs idées.

-Tu n'en fais pas parti ? demanda innocemment le jeune sorcier.

-Non.

-Donc je présume encore que tu préféreras rester dans l'ombre pour tirer les ficelles ? Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est plus ton style, tu y excelles.

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit pas, Harry avait une fois de plus deviné la vérité, il était très intelligent, plus encore que ce qu'il croyait. L'aristocrate remplit à nouveau les verres et la conversation continua jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Lucius promit au jeune homme qu'il irait le voir à Poudlard quand il aura pris ses fonctions, ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il y aurait toujours une bonne bouteille pour le recevoir.

Le mercredi matin Harry Potter quitta sa petite maison et transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard aux sangliers ailés et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la grande porte cloutée qui s'ouvrit sur un Argus Rusard renfrogné et aux longs cheveux filasses sans couleur définie.

Le brouhaha qui parvint de la grande salle indiqua au nouveau professeur que tous étaient occupés à se remplir le ventre avant de débuter leur longue journée de cours.

-Le directeur vous attend, monsieur Potter, il doit vous présenter…

-Je m'en serais bien passé, maugréa le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

-Non, par l'arrière, le coupa dans son élan Rusard. Je vous montre le chemin aujourd'hui, ensuite à vous de vous débrouiller.

-Toujours aussi aimable, murmura Harry en suivant le cracmol et miss Teigne qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir.

-La porte, désigna Rusard d'un doigt sec et nerveux avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser le nouveau professeur face à une porte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir.

-Courage, marmonna-t-il, tu es un courageux gryffondor, et puis qu'est-ce que tu risques de l'autre côté ?

-Harry ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi, l'accueillit Dumbledore quand le survivant montra le bout de son nez. Prends place je te prie et profites du petit-déjeuner avant que je te présente à tes futurs élèves.

Un cri rageur, que dis-je, abominable, sortit de la gorge du maître des potions qui repoussa sa chaise d'un geste vif et qui quitta les lieux à grandes enjambées colériques en insultant à voix basses le directeur et l'idiot de Potter et son sourire d'abruti.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et Harry arbora un sourire bienheureux qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher. Voir Snape piquer sa crise de nerf valait bien l'effort qu'il venait de faire en entrant dans cette salle. Le serpentard devait le maudire en ce moment et le menacer de tous les maux de la terre. Il devait même imaginer quelques sortilèges de magie noire à lui lancer en douce. Peut-être le fera-t-il, Harry n'attendait que ça pour avoir un prétexte et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

En fait Snape était fou de rage, il arpentait ses appartements, claquant ses chaussures sur le sol inégal, envoyant des imprécations maudites contre le vieux fou et Harry, faisant voltiger ses robes autour de ses jambes en crachant des injures. Subitement le maître des potions cessa de marcher, il marmonna, eut un rire mauvais puis sortit dans les couloirs et en revint quelques secondes plus tard, satisfait de lui et de sa bonne idée.

Dans la grande salle, Harry prit place entre Remus et Lucius qui le saluèrent avec un plaisir évident.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus, chuchota le maraudeur, il se calmera, ajouta-t-il sans vraiment connaître la haine profonde qui existait entre le gryffondor et le serpentard.

-Belle entrée, Harry, s'amusa Lucius Malfoy, je suis certain que Severus a apprécié.

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là !

-Un truc à voir avec le directeur, je repars de suite après et à vrai dire je ne voulais pas manquer ton entrée dans la salle. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé la tête de Severus.

-Ouais, en tout cas si tu veux t'approcher de Snape aujourd'hui, pense à prendre un bouclier, il doit être furax.

-Il l'est, tu peux en être sûr vu comment il est sorti de la salle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remonté depuis que je le connais.

-Je suis pratiquement certain qu'Albus ne l'avait pas averti de mon arrivée, je me trompe ?

-Il aura voulu éviter une explication tumultueuse, sourit le lycan. On sait tous que Severus est un sanguin et qu'il démarre au quart de tour quand il s'agit de toi.

-Ouais, il n'y a que toi qui as su l'apprivoiser, je me demande comment tu as fait ?

-Lucius aussi est un de ses amis, je ne suis pas le seul, tu sais !

-Je sais bien, je t'avoue que cet abruti de Snape me tape sur les nerfs, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter, Lucius et toi.

-Il faut apprendre à le connaître, Harry, et tu verras bien des choses, il en vaut la peine, crois-moi !

Paroles pleines de bon sens du loup-garou, approuvé par l'aristocrate qui secoua gravement la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haine 5**

-Apprendre à le connaître, marmonna Harry en se dirigeant vers son bureau dans les sombres cachots de la chauve-souris acariâtre. Il en avait de bonne, Remus. Jamais il ne sera ami avec cet idiot de Snape, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se mettre ça dans la tête, lui, Lucius et Dumbledore ? Jamais, ça ne voulait bien dire jamais, non ?

Un hurlement retentit dans les cachots, un hurlement qu'on entendit au loin tellement il était puissant. Harry retira sa main du bouton rougeoyant de la porte qui menait à son bureau et la tint entre ses cuisses serrées pour endiguer la douleur insupportable qui pulsait dans sa chair, une douleur qui insista pour rester et qui lui amena des larmes aux yeux.

Harry cracha des insultes silencieuses vers le bâtard graisseux qui devait se gausser de lui derrière sa propre porte. Le gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper sans douceur contre le battant en bois de Snape en hurlant son nom sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre de gré ou de force.

-Monsieur Potter…

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut sur le nez un phénoménal coup de poing qui lui cassa l'appendice, net, dans un craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme secoua sa main valide plusieurs secondes et grimaça, puis, sans un regard pour le maître des potions, il regagna ses quartiers, ôta le sortilège malfaisant que Snape avait posé et y installa à la place un système d'ouverture magique par la voix. Moins dangereux pour lui, pensa-t-il avant de partir vers l'infirmerie pour soigner sa main de plus en plus douloureuse et qui avait triplé de volume en à peine quelques minutes.

-Monsieur Potter, gronda madame Pomfresh, comment avez-vous pu vous blesser alors que vos cours n'ont pas encore commencé ? Voilà un mystère de plus à votre actif, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonnée, après tout !

-Un simple accident, répliqua Harry qui préféra garder pour lui l'implication de Snape dans ses déboires. Ceux-ci ne regardaient qu'eux.

-C'est un sortilège de magie noire….

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

-La prochaine fois, vérifiez en prenant des précautions, ajouta-t-elle en revenant vers Harry avec une petite fiole au liquide couleur foncée qu'il but d'une traite avant de voir sa main dégonfler et la douleur disparaître en quelques minutes à peine. Donc le sortilège de Snape n'était pas un des plus agressifs sinon jamais il n'aurait disparu aussi vite, s'interrogea le jeune professeur.

C'était la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient à de telles extrémités, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Harry revint vers sa salle de classe et prononça silencieusement son mot de passe puis fit entrer ses premiers élèves qui attendaient devant la porte en discutant.

-Posez vos affaires contre le mur, demanda le nouveau professeur, et installez-vous sur les coussins, j'expliquerai tout quand tout le monde sera là.

Les serdaigles et les gryffondors obéirent en se posant des questions. Ils étaient impatients et fébriles d'apprendre avec le grand Harry Potter.

-Bien, fit le survivant en regardant les visages tendus vers lui. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre le fonctionnement de cette nouvelle classe. Seuls les septième et sixième années seront acceptée ici, j'autoriserai les cinquième années avec l'autorisation de leurs parents, pour cela je mettrai une affiche dans l'entrée du château avec une date limite d'inscription. Ici il n'y aura ni chaise, ni bureau, seulement des coussins pour amortir vos chutes. Je signale qu'il sera interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges que je vais vous apprendre contre vos camarades, celui qui désobéira sera renvoyé du cours dans la seconde sans espoir de retour. Pour prendre des notes, rien de plus facile, tout sera retranscrit sur le tableau, je vous enseignerai comment faire passer mes notes sur votre parchemin sans utiliser de plume.

Quelques étudiants sourirent, pensant s'en sortir sans fatigue.

-Inutile de vous réjouir, quand vous sortirez de ce cours vous serez sur les rotules, priant pour ne plus revenir. Ce sera long et difficile, je ne vous le cache pas c'est pour cela qu'en sortant vous aurez tous une potion revitalisante à boire, ainsi vous pourrez poursuivre vos autres cours en pleine forme, s'amusa Harry qui voyait déjà des mines satisfaites s'éteindre au fur et à mesure de son petit discours.

Une heure et dix minutes plus tard le professeur de Défenses Appliquées ferma la porte derrières ses premiers étudiants ravis de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre même si aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une mise en place et un test pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient capables d'accomplir avec une baguette magique.

Severus Snape, lui aussi regardait d'un œil noir ses propres élèves quitter sa classe en silence. Il avait mal au crâne et il était certain que cela venait du coup qu'il avait reçu sur le nez, l'œil au beurre noire qu'il se trimbalait en attestait s'il fallait une preuve. L'avorton avait une sacrée droite. Il s'était soigné seul et là il allait avoir besoin d'une autre potion antidouleur avant de recevoir une autre bordée de cornichons insupportables.

Il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait espéré que le foutu gryffondor allait fuir dans les étages de Poudlard, mais non, il restait dans les cachots juste pour le défier un peu plus avec la complicité du vieux sénile. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, des idées pour le faire déguerpir il en avait plein le chaudron et Potter allait souffrir.

-Comment se sont passé tes premiers cours ? demanda Albus en entrant dans le bureau d'Harry alors que les derniers étudiants quittaient la classe.

\- Très bien, Albus, pas une seule fausse note.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Harry.

-Je prépare l'affiche pour les cinquièmes années, je la mettrai en montant tout à l'heure.

-Tu vas avoir un surcroit de travail mais je pense que tu es capable d'y parvenir.

-Toujours là ? fit Remus en entrant à son tour dans le bureau du survivant, comment était ce premier jour ?

-Super, je pense que je vais aimer ce rôle de professeur, j'ai même réfléchi, ajouta Harry en s'adressant à Albus qui était encore là, si la proposition de l'appartement tient toujours je vais l'accepter, cela m'évitera des allers retours inutiles.

-Il reste en effet un logement professoral dans la tour gryffondor et un autre ici même au fond du couloir, lui proposa avec bonne humeur le directeur. Messieurs je vous laisse, Minerva a besoin de moi et je ne veux pas la faire attendre, on se verra certainement au dîner ?

-Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Harry à Lupin.

-Tu veux visiter ton nouveau logement ?

-Oui, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je serais tranquille, opina le jeune homme en sortant de son bureau suivit de Remus.

-Lequel veux-tu voir en premier ?

-A ton avis ?

Remus Lupin rigola doucement.

-Il est sérieux, là ? gronda Harry devant la minuscule pièce dans la tour gryffondor. Il n'y a même pas de quoi faire une chambre ! Tu es certain que c'est ici, qu'on ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit ?

-Non, c'est bien ici, Harry, je suppose que les autres quartiers sont déjà pris.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un doute !

-Que veux-tu dire ? qu'Albus t'aurait induit en erreur, pour quelle raison ?

-On va dire que je n'ai rien dit mais je n'en pense pas moins !

-Allons visiter les appartements des cachots, peut être que tu seras moins déçu, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hum…quelque chose me dit qu'ils iront bien, que cette chambre sera parfaite pour moi et que j'aurai de la place, se moqua Harry qui commençait à entrevoir un odieux complot contre lui.

Effectivement, ils étaient tout simplement parfaits.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de chercher plus loin, tu veux que je t'aide à déménager tes affaires ? Il me reste du temps de libre ce soir.

-Je veux bien, Remus, avec un voyage cela sera suffisant.

Une heure plus tard les deux grandes malles d'Harry se trouvaient au centre de son nouveau salon, mais avant de les déballer il voulait faire quelques modifications pour avoir un appartement plus chaleureux.

-On se voit au dîner ? demanda le lycan avant de disparaître pour finir de corriger ses copies.

Harry regarda sa chambre qui était grande. Le lit collé contre le mur avait l'air confortable et les draps et les couvertures sentaient le frais, Albus savait qu'il allait choisir cet endroit. Les elfes avaient tout nettoyé, sur la demande du directeur, certainement.

Le jeune sorcier ajouta deux grands tapis pour garder ses pieds au chaud le matin, il mit un fauteuil supplémentaire et une fenêtre trompe-œil qui représentait un paysage d'été. Il rangea ses vêtements dans la grande armoire et ses sous-vêtements dans la commode au-dessus de ses chaussettes et de ses écharpes.

La salle de bain était claire, pas de baignoire mais une grande douche à l'italienne, un lavabo en forme de coquillage, des placards pour ranger les serviettes et au sol des tapis épais, rien à redire, pensa le nouveau professeur qui se dirigea maintenant vers le salon immense qui servait aussi de bureau.

La cheminée s'alluma, il y posa une grosse bûche que les elfes avaient empilée dans un coin puis finit de s'installer en ajoutant deux lampes, des tapis et des photos. La pièce paraissait toujours vide, pensa le gryffondor, il demandera aux elfes de lui trouver des étagères, un secrétaire et une bibliothèque pour ranger ses livres, pour le reste il verra à Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs, sourit Harry il avait encore le temps d'y aller, il faudra qu'il pense à s'acheter du café et se faire un coin sympa pour quand il aura des fringales le soir. Harry prit un parchemin et nota les achats à faire puis changea d'avis et décida d'y aller le lendemain matin.

Oui bon d'accord, pensa Harry en regardant autour de lui, il se trouvait dans les cachots de Snape, bien trop près de la chauve-souris acariâtre et il n'en était pas particulièrement ravi. Albus Dumbledore avait bien manœuvré mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Quant à Snape il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Cet ignominieux maître des potions qui passait son temps à le dénigrer, à le mettre plus bas que terre avait fini de profiter de sa tranquillité. La tornade Potter était dans les lieux et elle n'était pas prête d'en sortir.

Le soir venu, Snape entra dans une maisonnette délabrée et pénétra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient deux garçons, l'un lisait silencieusement un livre tandis que le plus jeune jouait avec de petits personnages que le serpentard lui avait offert, près du poêle allumé et qui réchauffait la pièce agréablement.

-Ils viennent de diner, professeur Snape, le prévint Amélie, une vieille elfe de maison que ses maîtres avaient jeté dehors à cause de son âge avancé et qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ils allaient monter se coucher.

Pierce sourit en voyant Severus, un sourire heureux tandis que Jérémy semblait de plus en plus lointain.

-Tout se passera bien, assura l'homme en s'approchant de l'aîné. Je ne serais jamais loin de toi à Poudlard.

-Ils vont me massacrer….

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire, je t'en fais la promesse.

Le garçon de onze ans opina.

-Veux-tu qu'on te donne un autre nom ? Si cela peut te rassurer je demanderai à Albus Dumbledore…

-Non, s'écria Jérémy, je garde notre nom, Snape me va très bien. Je suis fier de porter ton nom, papa.

-Merci, mon chat, demain nous irons acheter le reste de tes affaires pour Poudlard, as-tu décidé de ce que tu veux comme animal de compagnie ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Nous passerons à l'animalerie magique, tu trouveras certainement une boule de poil qui deviendra ton plus grand ami.

-Et moi ? demanda Pierce en lâchant ses jouets, soudain intéressé.

-Quand tu entreras à Poudlard tu auras toi aussi un familier, mais tu as quelques années encore à attendre, chaton, répondit Snape en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune enfant pour atténuer son refus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haine 6**

Le matin suivant le serpentard aux yeux noirs, pestait, seul dans son bureau, contre Potter qui avait élu définitivement domicile dans les cachots, SES cachots. Un droit octroyé aux Serpentards et uniquement à eux depuis des centaines d'années. Décidemment Potter se croyait tout permis dès qu'il mettait un pied dans le château.

Cet abruti sans cervelle au QI d'un escargot l'avait fait exprès pour l'énerver encore plus. La rage qui l'animait depuis plus d'une heure ne voulait pas s'éteindre, il se sentait, encore une fois, capable du pire contre l'avorton qui se pavanait dans les couloirs en se prenant pour le roi du monde quand il ne se prenait pas pour le dandy de ses dames qui paradaient autour de lui tels des corbeaux aux griffes crochus pour savoir qui aura le droit à ses faveurs le soir.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser malmener, il n'était pas dit que le nabot aux magnifiques yeux verts allait avoir le dernier mot, lui aussi avait de la réserve et il allait s'en servir sans regret.

Harry arriva à Pré-au-Lard et alla s'acheter des tasses finement décorées, deux bougeoirs et des bougies. Il fit provision de café et de thé, de gâteaux secs, du vin et du whisky. Il fit aussi l'acquisition de verres à vin avant de repartir sereinement au château pour y ranger ses achats. Le jeune professeur eut la surprise de trouver une table et des chaises ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque et des étagères déjà installées. C'était parfait, juste ce qu'il avait besoin pour finir de s'installer.

L'après-midi fut calme pour le jeune homme qui travailla sur des sortilèges pour ses futurs cours. La semaine se déroula assez vite et Harry fut plus qu'étonné que Snape ne se soit pas encore manifesté. Harry était certain que l'homme mijotait un mauvais coup et c'est pour cela qu'il restait sur ses gardes.

-Salut, Remus, sourit le survivant en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner ce samedi matin.

-Tu es tombé du lit ? plaisanta le lycan.

-Non, je dois passer chez moi avant d'aller chez Fleury et Botts, j'ai besoin d'un libre ou deux et de nouvelles plumes, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire autant, rit Harry en se servant un bol de café.

-Tu apprendras au fur et à mesure, moi non plus je ne pensais pas avoir autant de travail, mais finalement ce n'est pas si mal ! Cela occupe les journées.

-Hum, et ton copain avec lequel je t'ai aperçu il y a un mois, qu'est-il devenu, celui avec qui justement tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer.

-Parti…..

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Je suis désolé, Rem, je ne savais pas…..

-Je m'y suis fait, quand ils savent, ils prennent tous la fuite.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour toi.

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas juste, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi sur cette terre, tu verras !

Remus Lupin serra avec affection le bras du jeune professeur et un vrai sourire illumina ses traits fatigués.

-Il ne faut jamais désespérer, insista Harry.

-Rester seul n'a pas que des désavantages j'imagine.

-Ouais, parfois je le pense aussi.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard en se promettant de déjeuner ensemble le jour suivant.

-C'est l'heure, Jérémy, avertit le maître des potions. Tu auras deux jours pour visiter Poudlard et t'installer dans ton dortoir mais avant nous allons passer à l'animalerie magique, comme promis. Pierce est avec Amélie pour la journée, ainsi je ne suis là que pour toi, aujourd'hui.

Le jeune garçon de onze ans prit son sac tandis que Snape rétrécissait sa malle avant de quitter le minable logement qu'un imbécile avait tentait d'incendier pendant la nuit. Des menaces permanentes pesaient sur eux, voilà pourquoi il était occupé dans la semaine et surtout la nuit. Sécuriser et surveiller la maison était sa priorité pour que ses enfants puissent vivre tranquilles.

-Alors ? demanda le maître des potions en regardant Jérémy en extase devant un renard roux pas plus grand qu'un chaton vas-tu te décider à le prendre ?

-Je peux ?

-Evidemment que tu peux !

-Un Fenloup, bon choix, ajouta le vendeur. Il deviendra un ami fidèle et ce pendant de nombreuses années, ils vivent très vieux.

C'est accompagné du professeur Snape que Jérémy entra pour la première fois dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore après avoir déposé ses malles et son renard dans les quartiers de son père.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, assieds-toi, veux-tu.

L'enfant obéit en regardant autour de lui tous les objets insolites qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était impressionnant, même le directeur de l'école l'intimidait avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses yeux bleus perçants qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

-Minerva ne va pas tarder, Severus.

Deux minutes plus tard, la directrice des gryffondors faisait son entrée avec un gros grimoire entre les mains. Albus fit de la place sur son bureau afin qu'elle y pose le livre puis alla prendre le choixpeaux magique sur l'étagère.

-Ceci est exceptionnelle, la rentrée est passée aussi nous allons faire simple et ne pas embarrasser ton fils, Severus, prévint le vieil homme.

Minerva McGonagall prit le choixpeau qu'elle déposa sur la tête de l'enfant qui avait été prévenu par son père du rituel de la rentrée pour tout nouvel élève qui pénétrait dans Poudlard.

-Hum, fit le choixpeau magique, voilà un défi difficile à relever. Nous ne voulons pas aller à Poufsoufle ni à Serdaigle…..on se sent une âme guerrière, volontaire, avide d'apprendre.

Snape retint sa respiration, si son fils allait à gryffondor il faudra qu'il montre sa fierté et l'encourager dans sa nouvelle voie.

-Gryffondor, se décida le choixpeau au bout de longues minutes.

Le potionniste fit un signe à l'enfant, ravi de voir son fils enfin esquisser un sourire.

-Te voilà avec un gryffondor dans tes rangs, Severus, s'amusa Albus tandis que Minerva rangeait le choixpeau magique sur l'étagère.

-Monsieur Snape, fit soudain la vieille femme en s'adressant à Jérémy, c'est le professeur Potter qui vous montrera votre dortoir et votre salle commune, si vous avez des questions c'est à lui qu'il faudra les poser.

-Quoi ! fit le maître des potions, pourquoi Potter ?

-Il est le nouveau directeur de la maison gryffondor, Severus, l'avertit Albus, depuis ce matin. Minerva ayant décidé de prendre un peu de recul avant sa retraite nous avons pris cette décision et qui de mieux que Harry pouvait devenir directeur de la maison des rouges et ors ?

Snape n'ajouta rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Comment Potter allait agir avec Jérémy ? Un Snape ? Si jamais il touchait à un seul cheveu de son enfant il allait le sentir passer cette fois. Son fils était fragile, encore peu sûr de lui, incapable de se défendre quand on l'agressait. Il espérait sincèrement que dans cette maison il allait se faire des amis et que plus jamais il ne sera seul.

Harry revint deux heures plus tard du village, il eut juste le temps de déposer ses affaires dans ses quartiers avant de rejoindre Remus dans la grande salle qui résonnait de rire et de bruits de fourchettes en action.

Le jeune professeur allait s'asseoir quand il sentit un regard le brûler, il tourna lentement la tête et rencontra les yeux haineux de Snape qui le toisa des pieds à la tête en faisant une grimace d'horreur. Harry ricana et murmura un sortilège qui envoya sur le maître des potions le pot de café qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il allait reposer avant que le survivant entre dans la pièce.

Snape retint un cri de douleur. Le morveux avait osé ! Le potionniste plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et avala d'une traite la potion antidouleur tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore nettoyait la maladresse du serpentard, croyait-il.

Severus Snape reprit un visage normal et continua de boire son café comme si de rien n'était. En réalité il ruminait une vengeance digne de ce nom contre Potter. Des idées il en avait, fallait juste trouver la bonne qui allait rendre l'avorton hors de lui. Au loin, à la table des gryffondor, un enfant n'avait rien perdu de la scène, il pria silencieusement pour que son père ne souffre pas trop et pour que le professeur Potter ne le lui fasse pas payer, car il savait que les deux hommes se haïssaient profondément.

-Pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ? murmura Remus à l'oreille d'Harry. Je sais qu'entre vous deux ce n'est pas au beau fixe, mais là c'est évident que la situation s'envenime. Harry, ce n'est pas…

-C'est entre lui et moi, Rem, je gère, le coupa le jeune homme avant d'en entendre davantage.

Le lycan n'ajouta rien, cependant une chose était certaine, ni l'un ni l'autre ne gérait leurs querelles et il avait bien peur que dans l'avenir cela allait dégénérer. Il était arrivé quoi pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? s'interrogea silencieusement le loup-garou. Avant ils se supportaient, il avait même pensé pendant un moment que leurs disputes avaient cessé, il s'avouait qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien avec ces deux têtes de mule et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec eux.

Le maître des potions quitta la table le premier pour éviter d'avoir devant les yeux le nabot à lunette et surtout pour changer ses vêtements qui sentaient le café froid.

Quand le jeune professeur de Défenses Appliquées passa devant les appartements de Snape pour rejoindre les siens, il se retrouva stupéfixé et tomba lourdement sur le sol en se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir été plus vigilant. Le vil maître des potions avait la rancune tenace, c'était certain qu'il n'allait pas digérer le café chaud renversé sur lui qui avait un petit peu ébouillanté ses bijoux de famille.

Harry s'inquiéta subitement de ce que l'autre tordu avait imaginé comme représailles, paniqua-t-il. Il savait la chauve-souris capable du pire et même plus pour lui nuire, en même temps il l'avait bien cherché.

Quatorze heures, le gryffondor se réveilla dans son lit avec un affreux mal de tête due à sa chute dans le couloir et à la bosse derrière son crâne. Le jeune homme se leva lentement et remit ses idées en ordre, sans faire de vague avec son cerveau encore endormi.

Snape ! faillit-il hurler dix secondes plus tard. Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard lui avait fait ? Merde, merde, il était mal là ! Harry courut à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Rien du tout sur le visage et rien sur le corps….que lui avait-il fait ?...une potion ? Comment savoir s'il lui avait fait avaler une potion contre sa volonté ?

-Ah, putain ! l'ignoble personnage, chauve-souris de mes deux ! Abruti fini, vieux salopard, attends que je mette la main sur toi !

En désespoir de cause, Harry prit une douche puis se jeta sur son canapé et voulut noyer sa déconvenue dans un verre d'alcool avant de se souvenir qu'il devait accueillir un élève dans sa maison. D'ailleurs il était en retard, de quinze minutes.

Le jeune professeur de Défenses Appliquées courut jusqu'à chez Albus et entra aussitôt qu'il entendit un « entre, Harry » souriant.

Un enfant, sagement assis, le regarda de ses grands yeux marron clair puis le salua en se levant de sa chaise.

-Harry, je te présente Jérémy, un nouvel étudiant pour la maison gryffondor.

-Bonjour, Jérémy, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Il est dans tes nouvelles fonctions d'installer ce jeune homme et de lui expliquer la marche à suivre, ajouta le directeur de l'école. Peux-tu nous attendre dehors, Jérémy, demanda ensuite le vieil homme.

-Oui, professeur, obéit l'enfant.

-Harry….Jérémy est un enfant qui a beaucoup souffert, il est fragile et a tendance à s'isoler des autres. Il a été adopté par un homme, pour le sortir de la misère et du ruisseau où il se trouvait et surtout des coups qu'il recevait.

-Je ferai particulièrement attention à lui, Albus, vous le savez, merci de m'avoir prévenu…..

-Ce n'est pas tout, mon enfant….Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment il s'appelait.

-Est-ce important ?

-Oui, l'homme qui a adopté Jérémy est Severus, il est leur père adoptif.

-Leur ?

-Severus a deux fils, l'autre est plus petit, quatre ans je crois, il va à l'école de Pré-au-Lard. Harry….

-Jamais je n'ai fait de mal à un enfant, Albus, je ne commencerais pas maintenant, intervint le jeune homme avant que le directeur en termine sa phrase. Je sais ce que cela fait de se sentir rejeté.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

-Snape peut être tranquille de ce côté-là !

Harry sortit du bureau d'Albus et avisa le fils de Snape qui l'attendait assis sur les marches.

-Allons-y, l'invita le professeur de Défenses, je vais te montrer ton dortoir, tu verras ils sont supers, la première fois que je les ai vu quand j'avais ton âge j'ai souri comme un idiot tellement j'étais heureux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et tout le long de mes années à Poudlard cela ne s'est pas démenti.

-Mon papa dit que les gryffondors sont courageux….

-C'est vrai, autant que les serpentards.

-Vous n'aimez pas mon papa, hein ? professeur.

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

-Non.

-C'est entre lui et moi, Jérémy, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

-Il est gentil, vous savez….

Harry ne raconta pas les années à Poudlard ou Snape l'avait avili et crié dessus, il ne parla pas des chaudrons à nettoyer jusqu'à pas d'heure et pourtant lui aussi n'avait que onze ans.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry laissa Jérémy dans son dortoir avec Hippolyte, un autre garçon de onze ans. Les deux jeunes s'étaient vite trouvé des points communs. Il avait fait promettre au fils de Snape de venir le voir s'il en sentait le besoin et qu'il était toujours dans son bureau ou dans ses appartements le soir.

Le professeur aux yeux verts rentra chez lui, s'interrogeant malgré lui sur Snape et sur ses deux fils. Pourquoi cet homme acariâtre avait adopté deux enfants ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne les aimait pas, ou alors il avait loupé un épisode ? Harry pensa soudain que Jérémy n'allait pas se faire que des amis dans Poudlard, s'appeler Snape n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout chez les gryffondors que l'homme méprisait cordialement.

Harry alla ouvrir quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Lucius ! s'exclama le jeune homme en laissant l'aristocrate entrer dans son salon.

-Est-ce que je te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout, en fait j'allais me servir un bon verre de vin, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça Lucius en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Harry alla chercher les verres ainsi que la bouteille puis s'assit à son tour, heureux de passer un bon moment avec un ami.

 **-** Délicieux, approuva Lucius Malfoy, fort et fruité à la fois…

-Je me suis fait aider pour le choisir, je dois bien avouer que je les apprécie énormément mais je suis absolument nul quand je dois les acheter seul.

-Avec le temps tu y arriveras, Harry. Le vin, vois-tu, c'est comme les femmes, il faut apprendre à les connaître pour en apprécier toute la saveur.

-Pour moi ce sera un homme, précisa le jeune professeur, cependant je suis assez d'accord avec le principe.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les femmes ? s'étonna faussement l'aristocrate. N'avais-tu pas une femme dans ta vie il y a quelques jours ?

-C'est exact, mais depuis deux ans j'alterne les deux genres et je dois dire que les hommes ont ma préférence. Et si tu n'en as pas entendu parler c'est normal, j'essaie de rester discret sur ma vie privée.

-Je te remercie de ta confiance et je garderai cette information pour moi.

-Je te remercie, répondit le gryffondor en s'installant plus confortablement dans son canapé.

-Comment c'est passé ta première journée de travail, pas trop de pression ?

-Non, tout va bien, j'ai déjà pris mes marques et les étudiants sont assidus. Pour l'instant on revisite les sortilèges basiques mais la semaine prochaine ça va se corser pour eux, certains vont regretter d'être venus, s'amusa le jeune professeur.

-Tu vas leur apprendre exclusivement des sortilèges de défense ? interrogea le serpentard, curieux de savoir comment Harry allait gérer ses cours.

-Non, j'ai bien l'intention de leur inculquer des sorts d'attaques…..vas-tu me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée toi aussi ?

-Pas du tout, bien au contraire !

-Donc tu ne penses pas que c'est une incitation à se battre comme le ministre le prétend ?

-Non, les sortilèges de défense ne font pas tout, j'en sais quelque chose

-Que ferais-tu pour remédier au laxisme du ministre ? s'enquit Harry qui voyait avec rage de mauvaises personnes en haut lieu commencer à contester ses cours et à vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'en ai marre de leurs bêtises monumentales.

-Mon cher Harry, j'y travaille d'arrache-pied et je peux te dire que nous allons avoir du changement. Bientôt il ne t'ennuiera plus

-Il ne tarde d'y être et de voir la tête de Fudge et de ses sbires quand ils seront déchus de leur droit.

-Un bon renversement de gouvernement prend du temps, inutile de risquer de perdre la main, Harry. Fudge est déjà déstabilisé, le temps fait son œuvre, aucun doute que je vais réussir.

-Tant mieux !

La discussion entre les deux hommes dura de longues heures, ils refirent le monde avec sérieux et parfois avec dérision, imaginant le ministre actuel en elfe de maison ou en gobelin, nettoyant et astiquant le pub de Tom en se faisant houspiller par les clients qui avaient une dent contre lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haine 7**

Le lendemain Harry ouvrit les yeux vers dix heures du matin, persuadé qu'il était mort. Il cligna des paupières et regarda son plafond. Mort non, seulement groggy, pensa-t-il en imaginant les deux bouteilles qu'il avait bu avec Lucius et qui n'avaient pu le mettre dans cet état.

-Ah, fit subitement le jeune professeur en s'asseyant sur son lit, la potion de la chauve-souris, qu'est-ce que le connard lui avait administré pendant qu'il était dans les vapes ? Il aimerait bien le savoir et pour ça il devait interroger un Snape acariâtre, quant à savoir s'il allait répondre alors là aucun doute n'était permis, c'était non.

Harry prit une potion antidouleur puis une bonne douche et quand il fut prêt il alla frapper à la porte de son ennemi avec courage et détermination.

-Dégagez, Potter, cracha l'homme en refermant la porte sur le nez du gryffondor qui recula en bondissant en arrière pour éviter le bois dur contre son nez qui n'aurait pas gagné le combat.

-Donnez-moi un remède contre votre foutue potion, Snape, cria Harry contre les battants de bois, sinon je fais tout exploser chez vous et vous savez que j'en suis capable ! Il ne restera que des cendres, vos livres et vos précieux bocaux vont finir dans un beau feu de joie, vous en aurez pour des années à tout refaire, ajouta le gryffondor, et en plus pendant ce temps je ne vous aurais plus dans les pattes à me casser les couilles !

Le potionniste de l'autre côté fit la grimace. Potter avait raison, il était capable de mettre son appartement à sac et de tout brûler par la même occasion et ses plus précieuses possessions étaient ici.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre pour le jeune professeur, il attendit quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du diable sans quitter Snape des yeux au cas où il penserai à lui jouer un vilain tour bien tordu comme lui seul en avait le secret.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de potion que je vous aurai fait boire ? demanda l'homme intimidant avec un ton condescendant qui irrita profondément notre jeune survivant.

-Oui ou non m'avez-vous fait ingurgiter une de vos potions malfaisantes en douce pendant que j'étais sonné ?

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, ricana Snape, auriez-vous des problèmes ?

-J'ai des douleurs, connard ! Vous le savez alors inutile de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nabot à lunettes !

Le professeur de Défenses Appliquées se retint de sauter à la gorge du misérable, cependant Snape ne voulait pas en rester là, l'aubaine était trop belle. L'occasion faisait le larron comme disait souvent son père.

-Vous êtes tellement idiot que vous ne vous souvenez plus des cochonneries que vous avalez, Potter. A vrai dire je ne suis guère étonné vu la taille de votre cerveau qu'on pourrait comparer à un noyau d'olive…..

-Vous n'en avez pas marre d'insulter les autres à tout bout de champ ? Si c'est votre seul plaisir dans la vie, je vous plains sincèrement, Snape. L'aigreur vous va si bien, c'est comme les vêtements que vous portez en permanence, ils sont hideux, comme vous d'ailleurs.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, abruti, avant de parler regardez-vous dans un miroir !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un gros jaloux, méchant, vil et trouillard….

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade outrageante qu'il se retrouva le cul sur le sol froid des cachots avec le nez ensanglanté.

-Chacun son tour, Potter, jubila l'homme, maintenant vous sortez de chez moi et vous n'y revenez plus.

Le jeune professeur se releva calmement, ôta sa baguette de sa poche et la posa sur la cheminée, là où elle sera le plus en sécurité à côté de ses lunettes puis il fonça sur Snape qui hérita d'un uppercut sur la joue qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Le potionniste riposta et son poing s'écrasa sur Harry qui se plia, le souffle court, qu'il récupéra assez vite avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le maître des potions en un corps à corps furieux et sanglant.

Chacun rendit coup pour coup sans chercher à les retenir. Les objets autour d'eux s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce tandis que d'autres se brisèrent quand les deux protagonistes tombaient dessus pour se relever aussi vite et reprendre leur pugilat acharné.

Le gryffondor s'aplatit sur la table et poussa un « outch douloureux » qui fit ricaner le serpentard qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en lambeau, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de notre survivant.

-Vous en avez assez, Potter, ou faut-il que je continue la correction ?

-Dans vos rêves, Snape, ça se terminera quand vous serez à terre, quand vous serez piétiné et que vos yeux seront révulsés….

-Alors cela risque de prendre du temps, ricana une nouvelle fois le serpentard. Je n'abandonnerai pas, espèce d'abruti sans cervelle !

L'homme plus âgé envoya Harry contre un mur et celui-ci sentit quelques côtes se briser sous l'impact violent. Lentement il glissa au sol puis se hâta de se redresser en voyant son ennemi se diriger vers lui avec un regard tellement noir que sous le coup il prit peur, alors rassemblant son courage avec un rictus sadique il attendit que Snape soit assez près puis d'un coup de genoux bien placé fit s'effondrer le maître des potions qui sortit une bordée de juron aussi odieux les uns que les autres.

Harry en profita pour éponger avec le reste de sa manche, le sang qui s'écoulait de son visage puis il redressa une chaise en grimaçant et s'y assis dessus avec lenteur.

-Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, admit Snape, nous reprendrons une prochaine fois.

Le gryffondor opina, soulagé que le potionniste propose une trêve, pour quelques jours du moins. Harry se leva avec difficulté, attrapa ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez avec délicatesse à cause des multiples plaies et sa baguette qu'il garda en main.

-Belle bagarre, Potter, vous êtes un adversaire de taille et plein de ressources, murmura l'homme dont un œil était déjà d'une belle teinte violette et gonflé à l'extrême et avec un entrejambe qui pulsait sournoisement, lui jetant toutes les secondes de violents éclairs de douleur.

Harry salua Snape et sortit de ses quartiers sans oublier de lancer un dernier sortilège pour incinérer toutes les robes de la chauve-souris qui se trouvaient dans son placard. Le jeune homme se précipita dans ses appartements et se jeta sous la douche après avoir mis ses vêtements lacérés dans la poubelle. Plus rien n'était récupérable.

Oui, son visage aussi était marqué, pas seulement celui de Snape, et ses côtes étaient douloureuses. Les questions allaient pleuvoir demain quand il allait se présenter dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et il ne parlait même pas des cours qu'il allait devoir assumer. Là maintenant il allait prendre une potion antidouleur et dormir pour le reste de la journée.

Snape quant à lui, laissa le capharnaüm dans son salon et imita Harry en prenant une douche pour effacer le sang et la sueur sur son corps puis il prit une potion et regagna sa chambre en sifflant de douleur. Il rangera le bazar plus tard, pensa-t-il, beaucoup plus tard, quand les hippogriffes dans sa tête arrêteront de marteler son cerveau avec leurs gros sabots.

L'homme au visage tuméfié et gonflé, écarquilla, comme il put, ses paupières lourdes et violacées en ouvrant son armoire qui contenait ses habits. Ses robes de sorciers étaient carbonisées, que des cendres au fond de l'armoire, ne lui restait que des chemises et des pantalons et deux pull-overs gris pâle.

Potter avait osé. Snape sentit ses lèvres se retrousser et un rire fuser du plus profond de lui.

-Hum…..réfléchit-il tout haut, il devait agir autrement, changer de tactique pour attaquer le nabot à lunettes, en attendant il devait avouer que se battre avec Potter le faisait se sentir mieux, oui, beaucoup mieux, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le sale gosse avait de la réserve et de la répartie ainsi que du courage pour oser venir l'affronter jusque dans ses quartiers. De l'humour aussi, un humour qui lui arrachait des rires quand personne ne le voyait comme en ce moment.

Le serpentard finit par s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Rêvant probablement à la possibilité de gagner un jour contre Harry Potter. L'homme se réveilla à deux heures du matin en maugréant, il avait des élancements mal placés, grâce à l'avorton, et il ne parlait pas de ses autres douleurs, œil au beurre noir, lèvres ouvertes et autres joyeusetés du genre. Agacé Snape se leva, avala une autre potion et retourna se coucher sans autre forme de procès.

C'est à sept heures qu'il s'éveilla complétement laminé. Il serait bien resté dans son lit, au chaud, mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Potter et à ses amis, l'autre en profiterai pour le narguer toute la semaine et comme il voulait garder le dessus, alors non, il n'allait pas montrer son infériorité, chose impensable pour un serpentard qui se trouvait dans cette position dégradante.

Le potionniste s'habilla en prenant son temps puis rangea son salon d'un coup de baguette et sortit enfin de ses appartements en ayant retardé le moment fatidique, pour déjeuner seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche et d'un pull qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules, ce qui le changeait complétement de ses robes noires qui lui donnait l'air d'un corbeau.

Quand l'homme entra par la porte dérobée pour s'asseoir à la table professorale, le silence se fit. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et s'assit près de madame Bibine qui le regarda, stupéfaite. Personne, pas même Albus, qui pourtant n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, n'osa poser la question de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Avait-il combattu des hippogriffes durant la nuit ? Etait-il tombé dans un nid d'araignées géantes ? S'était-il battu avec un vampire sanguinaire ? Etait-il tombé des escaliers tête la première ?

Personne ne trouva la réponse jusqu'à ce que, à son tour, Harry pénètre dans la salle et prenne place près de Remus qui en laissa choir son muffin dans son chocolat.

-Mais….mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu as vu ta tête ?

-Bah, je suis tombé dans les escaliers cette nuit, répondit le jeune professeur en se servant un café avec un peu de lait comme si tout était normal.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Non mais regarde-toi, tu as le visage tellement gonflé qu'on a du mal à te reconnaître.

-Les escaliers de Poudlard sont dangereux, Remus, maintenant j'en sais quelque chose.

-J'imagine que ce sont ces même escaliers qui ont fait chuter Severus ? ironisa le loup-garou en se penchant pour regarder son ami Snape qui tentait de manger son muffin morceau par morceau pour éviter à ses lèvres de se remettre à saigner.

-Pour Snape je ne sais pas, Rem, mais ma version à moi sera une chute dans les escaliers, avertit le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là, gronda Lupin et à vrai dire je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi Severus ne porte pas ces éternelles robes noires, continua le lycan en chuchotant pour que seul Harry l'entende.

A cette phrase Harry se pencha à son tour et regarda longuement Snape puis se tourna de nouveau vers Remus.

-Peut-être parce que je les ai toutes brûlées.

Lupin, surpris de la réponse retint un fou rire qu'il laissa échapper malgré lui.

Le jeune professeur de Défenses Appliquées tut le reste de ses pensées qui étaient venues le perturber gravement. Snape sans ses robes était foutrement sexy. Ce connard avait un certain charme et cet idiot ne s'en doutait nullement.

A la table des gryffondors un enfant avait mal pour Severus Snape. Aucun doute pour Jérémy qu'Harry Potter et son père s'étaient battus et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. L'enfant battit des cils pour retenir ses larmes puis quitta la table en courant pour sortir dans la cour.

Snape vit son fils se précipiter dehors, il décida d'attendre pour aller le voir et lui expliquer certaine chose, sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé que cela allait le blesser, mais là il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il allait devoir la réparer sans perdre de temps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haine 8**

Le calme revint dans Poudlard, cela permit à Harry de se rendre compte que Snape ne lui avait pas fait boire de potion étrange et malodorante et que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti était seulement psychologique. Comme quoi le mental pouvait parfois jouer de drôle de tour pour un peu qu'on s'attendait à certaines choses alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela voulait aussi dire que l'homme avait encore une vile vengeance à accomplir, et plus le potionniste prenait son temps pour se venger et plus Harry s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait imaginer pour l'emmerder.

Le couleur des ecchymoses sur le visage de nos deux meilleurs ennemis était passée du bleu au vert et les gonflements s'étaient résorbés grâce à madame Pomfresh qui leur avait porté à chacun une pommade avec force recommandation de ne pas recommencer leurs facéties ridicules, sans omettre l'engueulade qu'elle leur avait envoyé en pleine face avec la menace de ne plus les aider s'ils réitéraient leur enfantillage.

Sur quoi, dès le lendemain matin, le maître des potions se fit une petite réserve personnelle avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner plaies et bosses, morsures vicieuses du nabot à lunettes sans oublier les coups de genoux immoraux que Potter s'excellait à lancer sur une partie de son anatomie fragile.

Le potionniste posa sa grande cuillère en bois d'aubépine dans un grand bol en bois et, satisfait de son travail, éteignit le feu sous son chaudron noir de suie. C'est en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre qu'il quitta son laboratoire avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Potter voulait de l'action alors il allait en avoir, et pas qu'un peu, ricana le serpentard.

-Entre, Lucius, je suis à toi dans quelques secondes, l'invita le jeune professeur de Défenses Appliquées, le temps de finir la dernière copie.

Lucius posa la bouteille qu'il avait amenée et s'installa sur le canapé en faisant léviter les verres sur la table basse.

-Voilà, terminée pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama Harry en venant rejoindre son ami aux yeux gris.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? s'enquit l'homme avec calme. Aurais-tu rencontré un troupeau de centaure dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Non, rigola le jeune homme, la version officielle est une chute dans les escaliers, quant à la vérité je préfère la garder pour moi.

-A ta guise, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'apprécier ce Bordeaux et de profiter d'une discussion divertissante, rétorqua l'aristocrate qui sentait que la marque de Severus était là-dessous.

-Je crois même qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Excellente idée, approuva le serpentard en tendant un verre à Harry qui se pencha en avant pour le prendre et qui grimaça de douleur en se redressant.

-Des côtes cassées ? interrogea Lucius comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation mondaine.

-Quelques-unes, lui apprit Harry, comme si cela était naturel. Cela devrait s'arranger avec le temps.

-Tu es allé voir madame Pomfresh, qu'a-t-elle dit de ta bonne mine ?

-Pour le visage elle sait, pouffa Harry, pas pour le reste sinon elle m'enfermerait à l'infirmerie, de plus je ne veux pas qu'Albus soit au courant pour ça….

-Je vois, enlève ta chemise, Harry, je veux m'assurer que tes côtes n'ont pas perforé tes poumons ou un autre de tes organes, ordonna Lucius en se levant et en retirant sa baguette de sa canne au pommeau d'argent.

-Tu crois que ça peut être grave ?

-C'est possible, il ne faut pas être négligeant avec de pareilles blessures.

Malfoy passa plusieurs fois sa baguette sur Harry et poussa un grognement.

-Quoi ? demanda le gryffondor.

-Quatre côtes fracturées, ça doit être douloureux, tu devrais mettre un bandage.

-Ouais, tu as peut-être raison, j'en mettrai un avant d'aller me coucher, merci, Lucius.

-De rien, mais la prochaine fois fais attention….évites les escaliers, se moqua l'homme.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Harry en voyant son ami quitter son salon.

-Attends-moi un instant, je reviens de suite.

Snape ouvrit sa porte et fut surpris de tomber sur Lucius.

-Je ne suis que de passage, Severus, mais en voyant ta tête je me demande si je ne vais pas devenir médicomâge, aurais-tu, toi aussi, rencontré des escaliers récalcitrants ?

-C'est la version du nabot ? demanda le potionniste en faisant entrer son fidèle ami.

-Oui, la version officielle, disons que maintenant je connais la version officieuse.

Snape grogna.

-Pourquoi es-tu là à part pour te foutre de moi ?

-Qui a pris le dessus ? s'amusa Lucius.

-Personne, reconnut le maître des potions, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.

-Une potion Poussos et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas prévu, je ne te croirai pas, Severus.

-Que veux-tu en faire ? Tu n'as rien de casser que je sache !

-Moi non, mais Harry oui.

-Quoi exactement ?

-Quatre côtes.

Snape partit dans sa réserve et revint quelque instant plus tard avec la fiole demandée et deux potions plus un baume pour les ecchymoses.

-Te voilà bien généreux avec une personne que tu dis haïr, mon ami. Aurais-tu des remords ?

-Certainement pas, Potter me doit une revanche, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un mois que ses côtes se ressoudent pour la prendre.

-évidemment vu comme ça ! soupira Lucius en prenant les fioles. Tu pourrais faire un effort et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui….

-Au revoir, grogna Snape en ouvrant la porte en grand pour signifier à l'aristocrate qu'il était temps qu'il parte et que sa patience et sa générosité avait des limites.

Le serpentard aux yeux gris revint chez le jeune professeur puis lui tendit la Poussos et l'obligea à la boire en entier devant lui.

-Dans un jour ou deux il n'y paraîtra plus et si je peux te donner un conseil évites les escaliers quelques jours de plus, ils comprendront.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que Pompom soit au courant !

-Elle ne l'est pas…

-Alors d'où viennent ces potions ?

-Severus.

Harry grimaça.

-Il te les a donné bien gentiment, ricana le jeune homme, je suis certain que tu l'as menacé pour qu'il accède à ta demande.

-Non, Harry, il me les a donné sans rechigner, Severus n'est pas celui que tu penses qu'il est.

-Ouais, et je l'ai bu sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tu as sans doute oublié que cet abruti ne me porte pas dans son cœur et que peut-être la potion est empoisonnée.

-Là, tu vois, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur votre soi-disant haine et sur votre mental à tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien, je te laisse méditer sur ces paroles, je te suggère d'aller dormir. Tu n'ignores pas que la Poussos détient un puissant somnifère pour éviter la douleur ?

-Je voulais dîner avec toi…

-Une autre fois, ta santé est plus importante à mes yeux.

-Lucius…..merci pour les potions et pour ton amitié précieuse.

-De rien, mon ami, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit envoies-moi un hibou.

Le jeune professeur dormit d'une traite, il n'entendit même pas Remus Lupin entrer chez lui et déposer deux fioles d'antidouleur qu'il gardait dans son bureau pour les pleines lunes difficiles. Signe que Lucius était allé le voir pour le mettre au courant des derniers potins de Poudlard.

La semaine fut reposante pour les autres professeurs, pas de pugilats ni de bagarres entre Harry et Severus Snape. Le samedi suivant trouva le maître des potions dans son laboratoire, mettant délicatement un étrange liquide dans une petite fiole transparente. L'homme retira ensuite son lourd tablier de cuir qui protégeait ses vêtements car il n'avait toujours pas acheté de robes. A vrai dire il n'était pas vraiment pressé de passer commande chez madame Guipure, il se sentait mieux ainsi sans ces abominables choses noires qui ne lui rendaient pas justice.

Maintenant il allait rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de ses deux fils, d'ailleurs Jérémy devait l'attendre dans le hall. Il avait prévu une petite sortie avec eux dans Pré-au-Lard, Pierce attendait ça depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Papa ?

-Chaton ?

-On peut partir maintenant ?

-On y va, mon grand, Pierce doit trépigner d'impatience et j'ai peur qu'Amélie ne le transforme en peluche pour le faire tenir tranquille.

-Tu crois qu'elle ferait ça ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le fils de Severus.

-Non, je plaisante, Jérémy, Amélie ne fera jamais une chose pareille.

-Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter…Les gens sont méchants avec les enfants, tu as bien vu quand tu nous as trouvé !

-Pas tous, mon cœur, certains sont pleins d'amour….de plus Amélie est une elfe, elle ne vous fera jamais de mal, elle vous aime trop pour ça.

-Comme toi mais toi tu es spécial, papa, même si on dit le contraire.

-Toi tu le sais, moi je le sais.

-Pierce aussi le sait….

-Oui, c'est exact, maintenant allons-y.

Quand ils furent partis, Harry sortit de son coin, surpris de la tendresse qu'il avait entendu dans les paroles du terrible maître des potions. Il était indéniable qu'il aimait ses fils et que ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Il était surpris, oui, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Snape appeler quelqu'un « chaton » pourtant quelque part au fond de lui il n'était guère étonné. Snape était un homme aux multiples facettes.

Lucius Malfoy s'étira puis attrapa le corps nu près de lui et l'attira contre sa peau encore chaude. Remus Lupin sourit dans son sommeil qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas déjà partir, chuchota-t-il contre le torse du serpentard.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lucius en promenant sa main sur le dos de son loup-garou.

A ces paroles le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal se réveilla complétement et s'assit sur le lit, intrigué.

-Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensembles ? interrogea l'aristocrate en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Quelques jours, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je te trouve bien étrange ce matin.

-Nous nous cachons comme des adolescents, Remus.

-Oui, et ?

-J'aimerai cesser cela….

Remus sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et son cœur tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Tout allait bien entre eux, enfin il le croyait, alors pourquoi Lucius voulait subitement le quitter ? Avait-il fait sans le vouloir quelque chose qui voulait que Lucius veuille l'abandonner aussi rapidement sans même lui laisser une chance ?

-Si c'est ta décision, lâcha le lycan, blême, sans même chercher à se battre pour garder l'homme dont il était amoureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Je ne te retiendrais pas puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Le serpentard grimaça et enlaça Remus qui n'avait rien compris à ses paroles qui n'étaient pas assez explicites.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te quitter, mon cœur, avoua Lucius en serrant son compagnon un peu plus contre lui. Je pensais seulement qu'il serait grand temps de nous montrer en public…..

-Quoi ! vraiment, seulement après quelques jours !

-Evidemment, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ? On ne doit rien à personne.

-Lucius, il y a tout un tas de raison pour que tu ne t'affiches pas avec moi. Est-ce que tu veux que je te les énumère ?

-Non, pas la peine.

-Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi !

L'homme blond le fit taire d'un baiser puis soupira en entraînant Remus avec lui, entre les draps déjà froisés, pour lui prouver que les raisons il n'en avait rien à faire. Le principal c'était eux deux et personne d'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haine 9**

Le dimanche soir, le maître des potions embrassa son plus jeune fils et donna des recommandations à Amélie pour qu'elle puisse l'avertir immédiatement s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Pierce ou même à la bicoque délabrée qu'il louait au prix fort pour y abriter son enfant.

Des gens malintentionnés voyaient d'un mauvais œil qu'un ancien mangemort puisse vivre en toute impunité parmi eux, dans le village, et qu'en plus il avait adopté deux enfants de mangemorts. Une sale engeance, d'après eux, qu'il fallait exterminer.

Snape veillait sa maison la nuit alors que beaucoup le croyait à Poudlard. Il avait la sécurité de son fils et d'Amélie à cœur et jamais il ne tolérera qu'on leur fasse du mal. Pierce avait assez souffert dans sa jeune vie, il l'avait récupéré blessé, battu, mangé de puces et de poux dans une saleté repoussante. Alors non, personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de son plus jeune fils ni même de Jérémy.

L'enfant s'accrocha à son père d'adoption, ses grands yeux verts levés vers lui.

-Je passerai ce soir, promit Snape, et je t'amènerai ce livre, celui que tu as vu chez Fleury et Botts, sur le chemin de travers.

-Celui avec des animaux magiques qui bougent tout seul ?

-Celui-là même, chaton, j'irai l'acheter aussitôt les cours finis.

L'enfant sourit pourtant il ne lâcha pas le maître des potions.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont venir cette nuit, les méchants ?

-Non, je serais là, ils n'oseront jamais.

-C'est vrai, mon papa c'est le plus fort.

Snape sourit devant cette affirmation enfantine, il opina pour le rassurer puis s'en alla avec un dernier signe de la main tandis qu'Amélie faisait entrer le petit garçon dans la maison.

Après avoir regardé son fils ainé partir vers la tour gryffondor, le matin suivant, après une nuit éprouvante à surveiller la masure, Severus Snape sourit sournoisement et se frotta les mains d'anticipation. L'heure de sa petite vengeance avait enfin sonné. Le potionniste entra en catimini chez Harry Potter, non sans avoir d'abord vérifié s'il était là, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'après les dires de Rusard qu'il avait interrogé sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Il posa sa fiole mystérieuse sur la table, s'assura une seconde fois qu'il était bien seul dans les appartements de Potter puis sortit une boîte en bois rouge d'acajou et à l'aide d'une longue pince, inséra les crabes de feu au fond du lit du nabot à lunettes, leur lança un stupéfix pour qu'ils restent tranquille afin de ne pas alerter Potter puis les recouvrit doucement en jubilant de la surprise chauffante qui allait faire hurler de douleur le grotesque gryffondor.

Snape revint vers la table, attrapa la fiole qu'il versa dans le jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dans un pichet et sortit des quartiers d'Harry qui ignorait qu'il l'avait espionné chaque jour pour découvrir le nouveau mot de passe pour accéder à ses appartements.

Pas difficile de deviner qu'après ça l'andouille allait redoubler de vigilance, et que la prochaine fois, entrer dans ses quartiers allait être le parcours du combattant. Il savait aussi qu'avec de la malice et de la persévérance il parviendra à en franchir de nouveau les portes même si pour cela il devait en perdre un membre.

Sa potion allait faire un malheur, se réjouit Snape en repartant dans ses cachots situés un peu plus loin. Il allait en attendre les effets avec impatience et excitation, comme un gosse qui attend les plus beaux jouets le jour de Noël.

Harry étira son dos endolori puis ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise près de l'entrée de ses quartiers à Poudlard. Il venait de passer la journée à Londres et il était fourbu. Ses pieds même, criaient grâce. Sûr qu'après avoir pris une douche et manger un morceau en vitesse il allait se jeter sur son lit et savourer un bon repos bien mérité.

Il avait flâné dans les rues marchandes de la grande ville comme ce n'était pas permis. Il était entré dans un nombre incalculable de boutique en tout genre et avait déjeuné dans un petit restaurant avant de visiter le musée et de se faire une séance au cinéma. Il était heureux, épuisé mais heureux de sa journée qui lui avait autorisé d'oublier pour un temps le terrible maître des potions.

Comme il se l'était promis, Harry prit une douche puis se fit porter par un elfe de Poudlard une part de tourte à la viande et quand il eut fini son repas et bu la moitié du pichet de jus de citrouille, il se jeta sur son lit et se recouvrit avec un bâillement à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

Le gryffondor hurla de douleur en ramenant ses jambes vers lui tout en jetant les couvertures et les draps qui prenaient feu, au loin. Quel imbécile il avait été de ne pas regarder dans son lit comme chaque soir depuis qu'il avait élu domicile au château !

-Snape ! hurla le jeune homme en faisant disparaître les crabes de feu avec sa baguette. Espèce de connard sans cervelle, vous auriez pu mettre le feu à mon lit.

Aller rendre visite à Snape sur le champ sembla une bonne idée sur le coup, mais quand Harry posa ses pieds sur le sol il changea vite d'idée. Il se dirigea en claudiquant et en gémissant vers la salle de bain, fit couler de l'eau froide dans la baignoire et y trempa ses pieds où des cloques commençaient à se former.

D'un coup de baguette Harry ajouta des glaçons en maugréant contre l'abruti qui avait imaginé ce coup tordu digne d'un serpentard retord. En plus ça faisait un mal de chien et il savait qu'avec de l'essence de Murlap la douleur ne disparaîtra pas complétement. Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'idée avant Snape ?

Foutu Snape qui devait savoir que rien ne le soulagera, grogna le survivant en essuyant délicatement une heure plus tard, ses pieds endoloris. Assis sur le canapé, ses blessures enduites dans de gros pansements imbibés d'essence de Murlap pour le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le jeune professeur s'allongea après avoir pris une autre potion antidouleur de Remus et s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard en pestant vertement contre un certain maître des potions qui allait en baver à son tour.

C'est un grondement sourd qui réveilla Harry. Un bruit peu rassurant qui sortait de sa propre gorge en un long grognement qui s'atténua peu à peu. Le gryffondor se réveilla complétement et s'assit sur le bord de son canapé en tendant l'oreille plus attentivement.

-J'ai dû rêver, soupira Harry en se rallongeant pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Cinq minutes à peine était passé que le gryffondor entendit le même grognement retentir dans la pièce, plus fort et plus rauque cette fois. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, certain qu'un animal rôdait, une autre bestiole que l'ignoble Snape aurait infiltré chez lui pour lui faire des misères.

Harry baissa son regard sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à le démanger, il poussa un cri d'horreur qui dut, une fois de plus, se propager dans tout le château.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? paniqua-t-il en se précipitant à la salle de bain tout en marchant sur ses talons pour se regarder dans le grand miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo.

-Oh putain ! murmura Harry qui sursauta quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir sans douceur devant Remus et Lucius qui l'avaient entendu hurler. Les deux hommes le forcèrent, sans aucune explication et sans aucune douceur, à avaler une potion au goût infect, mélange de bouse et d'oignon qui lui donna des hauts le cœur et qui lui piqua atrocement les yeux.

-Tu crois que se sera suffisant ? s'enquit Remus en s'adressant à Lucius qui amenait Harry, inanimé, sur le canapé.

-J'espère sincèrement que oui, en attendant allume la cheminée pendant que je vais chercher une couverture pour le garder au chaud.

-Non mais tu as vu l'état de ses pieds ? Tu crois que c'est encore une idée tordue de Severus ? s'indigna le lycan.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi ses draps et ses couvertures ont pris feu, répondit Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « prit feu ? »

-Severus a probablement mis des crabes de feu dans son lit…on faisait déjà ça quand nous étions élèves ici.

-C'est à se demander quel âge ils ont !

-Harry doit dormir combien de temps ? demanda l'aristocrate.

-D'après le livre de potions qui nous a servi à concocter le contre sort, quatre heures, à condition de le tenir au chaud et de lui donner une autre fiole à boire dans une heure. Je remercie Merlin, si nous n'avions pas épié Severus on n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il manigançait dans son fichu laboratoire.

-En même temps pas difficile de deviner qu'il allait avoir recours aux potions, il y excelle.

-Cet abruti allait quand même rendre Harry complétement…..

-Simplet, un être sans cervelle, un idiot accompli et sans éducation, genre homme des cavernes, Remus, oui je sais.

-Il faut absolument qu'ils cessent leurs querelles, cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour que ces deux têtes de mules arrêtent de se battre ?

-Je ne sais pas justement, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurai agi.

-On devrait les faire se taper dessus jusqu'à épuisement…avança l'aristocrate en souriant.

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'étonna Remus en rajoutant une bûche dans la cheminée. Notre but n'est-il pas justement de les empêcher de se jeter dessus les trois quart du temps pour s'entretuer ?

-Ils le feront derrière notre dos, Rem, et nous ne serons pas toujours là pour leur mettre des barrières, comme ce soir.

-Cela veut dire que nous allons devoir surveiller chacun notre tour, Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère des forces, je n'ose penser que si nous étions arrivés dix minutes plus tard nous aurons eu du mal à le récupérer.

-Je suis certain que Severus avait un antidote en réserve….cependant tu as raison, nous surveillerons Harry à tour de rôle, je suis aussi affirmatif quand je dis que Severus ne va pas abandonner facilement, il faudra le garder, plus que jamais, à l'œil.

-J'imagine, ricana le lycan, il est plein de ressource pour déjouer une vigilance, je m'en suis rendu-compte quand il était espion pour l'Ordre.

-Et encore tu ne connais pas toutes les facettes de notre cher ami.

-J'ai appris à le connaître véritablement dans l'Ordre, j'ai même appris à l'apprécier l'homme et le potionniste. Cela a pris du temps. Comme tu t'en doutes au début il était du genre réfractaire. Je ne regrette rien, c'est un homme bien.

-Tout comme moi j'ai appris à connaître Harry, ajouta le serpentard aux yeux gris en versant un thé à Remus qui le remercia d'un sourire. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici, pour tenter de sauver ces deux idiots malgré eux.

-J'espère qu'on va réussir, parce que là ils sont en train de m'user moralement, avoua le loup-garou.

-Surtout que la haine qu'il y a entre eux n'est pas ordinaire.

-Oui, j'avais aussi remarqué ça…..drôle de façon de se faire la cour, tu ne trouves pas ? rigola Remus.

Harry remua dans son sommeil en poussant des cris gutturaux qui s'estompèrent peu à peu sous l'action de la potion que Lucius et Remus avaient confectionnée dans le plus grand secret. Le jeune homme l'avait échappé belle et encore plus grâce à Lucius. Connaissant Severus et ses perfidies, l'aristocrate l'avait surveillé attentivement et il avait, pendant les cours du maître des potions, pénétré dans son laboratoire avec la complicité de Remus pour chercher ce que Snape trafiquait d'inhabituel.

Ils avaient trouvé, et ils s'étaient immédiatement mis à chercher l'antidote qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé dans le laboratoire, alors il l'avait fabriqué pour stopper l'effet néfaste de la potion de Severus.

Lucius et Remus doutaient fortement de la haine entre Harry et Severus. Elle était trop profonde, trop fusionnelle, trop ancré en eux pour être honnête. Forcement qu'il devait y avoir autre chose derrière leur agressivité et puisque les deux hommes ne voulaient pas devenir raisonnable, Lucius et Remus allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour leur ouvrir les yeux qu'ils gardaient désespérément fermés, comme si les ouvrir allait les remplir de terreur et que justement ils faisaient tout pour ne pas s'avouer autre chose.

-J'ai refait ses pansements et j'ai rajouté de l'essence de Murlap, expliqua le loup-garou en rebouchant le pot qu'il posa sur la table. J'y ai ajouté ton onguent, espérons que cela fasse effet dans les plus bref délai.

-On va lui faire boire la deuxième fiole et quand il se réveillera il faudra le faire manger, expliqua à son tour Lucius. Quant à ses pieds tu as bien fait, mon ange, demain ça devrait déjà aller mieux.

Lucius s'approcha de Remus et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Harry, je te promets qu'on va le protéger, il ne devrait plus rien lui arriver de fâcheux…

-Ces deux têtes de cochons sont astucieux, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils trouveront un moyen d'échapper à notre vigilance, ils sont impossibles quand ils ont une idée en tête !

Lucius ricana.

-Un maraudeur et un serpentard, de surcroît mangemort, tu crois qu'on ne fait pas le poids face à eux ?

-Vu ainsi, s'amusa Remus, je pense qu'on a des chances de réussir.

Harry but la potion sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit sous le regard anxieux de Remus et de Lucius qui espéraient qu'il n'y aura pas de crise à gérer, ce genre de potion n'était pas anodin et parfois il fallait craindre des débordements. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, la nuit passa, tranquille et silencieuse et nos deux amis purent prendre un peu de repos sur le canapé que Lucius avait allongé après avoir déposé Harry sur son lit avec de nouveaux draps et couvertures dont ils l'emmitouflèrent.

Demain, pensa l'aristocrate, il allait rendre une petite visite à Severus et celui-ci aura intérêt à l'écouter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haine 10**

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, hurla Snape devant un Lucius qui haussa un sourcil pour signifier à son ami de changer de ton avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous mêler de mes affaires, vous n'aviez pas autre chose à faire que de venir fouiner et mettre votre vilain nez dans mon laboratoire pour m'espionner ? Tout est à recommencer par votre faute, bande de Poufsoufle. Des heures de travail fichues en l'air ! Merlin me préserve des curieux de votre sorte !

-Recommencer ? demanda calmement Lucius qui sentit la pimentine lui monter au nez. Tu vas recommencer ta potion ?

-Oui, Potter et moi ce n'est pas votre problème à Remus et à toi, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois, Severus, tu le sais, et je t'interdis de recommencer tes expériences sur Harry.

-Quoi, une petite potion ou deux de rien du tout et voilà que vous en faites toute une histoire ! Tu m'as gâché tout mon plaisir.

-Tu allais le rendre idiot…..

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, il l'est déjà de toute façon !

-Severus, soupira l'aristocrate, peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais revenu à son état normal, ces potions sont instables et heureusement que je n'en ai pas fait part à Remus, sinon à l'heure actuelle il t'aurait bouffé tout cru.

-Je te répète que tout le monde n'y aurait vu que du feu, tous savent que Potter est un abruti !

-Rha…..je ne sais pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et tu finis par avoir raison même quand tu as tort !

-Ça prouve seulement que j'ai raison, n'en démordit pas le maître des potions avec une mauvaise foi évidente que Lucius qualifia d'intense abrutissement de soi.

-Ne peux-tu admettre le courage qu'il a fallu à ce gamin pour tuer Voldemort ? Ne peux-tu admettre la vie misérable qu'il a eue auprès de ces moldus, et le courage qu'il a fallu à un enfant de onze ans pour affronter le terrible maître des potions qui l'attendait à chaque tournant à Poudlard ?

-Oui, peut-être as-tu raison sur certain point, admit Snape après un temps long de réflexion.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras pourquoi il y a tant de haine entre vous deux ? demanda Lucius, désespéré de ne rien tirer de bon de son ami.

-Il n'y a rien, s'écria Snape un peu trop fort pour se défendre des allégations de Lucius qui eut un sourire en coin, ce qui agaça le potionniste qui grogna de colère. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre le nabot à lunettes et moi, tu entends ? ajouta-t-il avec détermination alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et de tristesse. Lucius sut alors avec certitude que l'amour que Snape avait pour Harry était plus fort que tout ce qu'il croyait et que l'homme se détruisait petit à petit au nom de cet amour qu'il croyait irréalisable.

Les échanges agressifs que Severus avait avec Harry le faisait revivre, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le toucher, le sentir, poser ses mains sur lui quand il le frappait, sentir son corps contre le sien pendant leur joute, devina bien justement Lucius qui en avait parlé avec Remus. Il avait vu les yeux de Severus devenir complétement noir de rage quand Harry avait une fille à son bras. Pas difficile de deviner que la jalousie avait fait son œuvre.

-Je te suggère de ne plus avoir recours à tes fichues potions contre Harry, Severus, menaça l'aristocrate.

-J'ai d'autres moyens à ma disposition…

-Pas de magie noire non plus, ajouta Lucius. Je sais que tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau, je te connais tu es tenace, mais je t'avertis, dorénavant je serais derrière toi à chaque instant, quoique tu fasses et où que tu ailles.

Snape souffla.

-Laisse Harry tranquille, il doit récupérer, ta potion et le contre-sort l'ont extrêmement fatigué.

-Une semaine, capitula Snape qui pensait avoir besoin de ce temps lui aussi pour trouver autre chose pour nuire au gryffondor.

-Severus, souffla Lucius.

-Bon, d'accord, quinze jours, là ça te va ?

-C'est déjà mieux.

-Qu'il profite bien de la trêve, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le maître des potions.

Le serpentard blond ne répondit pas, il venait d'avoir une idée sournoise et serpentesque pour que les deux idiots butés se rencontrent et mettent un terme définitif à leur différent.

-Je te laisse réfléchir, insista l'aristocrate, et si tu tentes quoique ce soit derrière mon dos…tu t'en repentiras.

-Quinze jours, Lucius, je n'ai jamais trahi une de mes promesses.

-C'est vrai, malgré tout ce qu'on dit de toi, tu as toujours été un homme de parole.

Snape renifla, évidemment qu'il avait des principes !

Lucius Malfoy attendit que Remus revienne de chez Harry, qui allait beaucoup mieux, et qui voulait reprendre ses classes le lendemain malgré les supplications du lycan de rester tranquille.

-Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Lucius alors que Rem posait des copies sur le coin du bureau.

-Mieux et moins pâle qu'hier et déjà insupportable, et toi de ton côté ?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir une trêve de quinze jours, ensuite nous aviserons.

-C'est toujours ça de gagné !

-Remus…n'aimerais-tu pas que Severus et Harry cessent cette animosité qui détruit leur vie ?

-Si, et à voir ton air calculateur je devine que tu as trouvé une solution ?

-Oui, mais on ne pourra la mettre en pratique que quand la trêve sera terminée.

-Oui, sinon elle sera rompue et Harry est encore trop faible pour se défendre je suppose ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Lucius, nous allons les enfermer tous les deux…

-Quoi, encore cette idée ? Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

-J'ai même pensé à faire ingurgiter du Véritasérum à Severus avant de l'enfermer avec Harry.

-On va trouver ça où ? demanda Remus qui avait oublié ses réticences devant un Lucius calculateur, ce qui le rendait bien plus sexy à ses yeux. Pas dans le laboratoire de notre ami commun en tout cas.

-Non, il aura mis des sortilèges autrement plus résistants et même si je peux les défaire je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de ce que nous préparons contre lui.

-Oui, mieux vaut être discrets si on veut réussir. Severus est malin, rien ne lui échappe à ce diable d'homme !

-Le Véritasérum j'en fais mon affaire et pendant ce temps tu arraches à Harry la promesse de rester tranquille quinze jours, inutile qu'il mette notre plan à l'eau en rompant la trêve. Et surtout tu ne lui dis rien de ce que nous tramons, il le saura bien assez tôt.

-Je lui parlerai…..

-Ne le sous-estime pas, Remus, côté perfidie on peut dire qu'il égale Severus. La corde sensible, Harry connait, surtout avec toi.

-Il a les gènes des maraudeurs, sourit le lycan, je ne vais pas le lui reprocher quand même ! C'est tout ce qui me reste de Sirius et de James.

-Le maraudeur en toi me plaît, aucun doute là-dessus, mon ange, s'amusa Lucius. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à capituler facilement et tu es prêt à te jeter sur n'importe quel défi sans penser au danger pour sauver tes amis…..pourtant ta douceur m'étonnera toujours, elle n'a d'égale que ta capacité à aider les autres. Je t'ai observé, tu sais, pendant des mois, et j'avoue que plus le temps passait et plus j'ai apprécié la personne que tu as toujours été, avoua l'aristocrate. J'ai été aveugle, trop longtemps.

-J'ai pourtant un problème de taille que tu n'as pas mentionné, se moqua gentiment le loup-garou.

-Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème, Remus. Avec la potion Tue-Loup que Severus a amélioré tu n'es plus vraiment un danger, tu ne te blesses plus comme avant et tes douleurs sont moins intenses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, Severus est un véritable maître dans sa partie.

-Et pour en revenir à Harry et à Severus nous allons les aider, on ne lâchera rien tant qu'ils ne se seront pas réconciliés, je t'en fais la promesse, termina Lucius en attirant Remus vers lui pour l'enlacer.

-Pourquoi ? demanda une voix depuis la porte. Pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider, Snape et moi ?

-Harry ! on ne t'a pas entendu venir, est-ce que ça va, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Remus en espérant que Harry n'avait pas entendu toute leur conversation.

-Non, à part que je suis totalement épuisé et que je veux que vous répondiez à ma question.

Remus et Lucius soupirèrent de concert, ils auraient dû surveiller leurs arrières.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Véritasérum que vous voulez faire boire à Snape ? Vous avez envie de vous prendre un Avada ? Vous savez comment il sera s'il apprend ce que vous mijotez tous les deux derrière son dos ?

-On sait, c'est pour ça qu'on avait prévu un Oubliette, Harry, expliqua Lucius qui pensait qu'il était dorénavant inutile de le faire « genre on n'a rien dit de la sorte » puisque Harry avait tout entendu de leur conversation.

-Pourquoi du Véritasérum, vous avez besoin de savoir certaines choses de la chauve-souris ? demanda le jeune homme en toisant les deux sorciers qui l'invitèrent à s'asseoir devant eux.

-Cette histoire de querelle entre Severus et toi dure depuis des mois, voire des années, attaqua Remus. Cela n'est plus possible et là je parle au nom de tous, Harry.

-Donc ?

-On sait pertinemment que Severus nous cache un truc, continua Lucius, et que c'est ça qui vous fait agir comme deux idiots les trois quart du temps.

-On veut savoir ce qui se cache derrière vos disputes, termina Remus.

Harry resta silencieux en regardant les deux hommes face à lui puis soupira. Ils avaient raison, cette querelle devenait ridicule et cela devait cesser, mais pas que pour lui, pour Snape aussi et surtout pour ses enfants.

-Quel est votre plan ?

-On a pensé que vous enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce et vous laisser vous expliquer serait un bon moyen de trancher dans le vif….

-Tu veux dire qu'il va m'écorcher vif, ricana Harry.

-On sera derrière la porte…..

-Et tu crois que ça va l'arrêter ?

-Non, peut-être pas, pouffa Lucius, il est têtu…

-Déjà on va oublier le Véritasérum, ordonna le survivant, il sentira qu'on le piège, il a un don pour ça.

-Tu es d'accord pour le rencontrer, seul ? demanda Remus. Tu ne crains pas sa colère ?

-Ai-je jamais craint Snape ? Il ne m'a jamais fait peur, Rem, alors je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

-Bien, les coupa Lucius, on va te laisser les quinze jours que Severus t'a accordé pour que tu puisses prendre des forces au cas où. Ensuite on fera ce qu'on a dit.

-Ok, opina le jeune professeur, en sachant ce qui m'attend je pourrais agir à ma guise, sans le provoquer.

-C'est le but, Harry, essaye vraiment de ne pas le défier.

-Je sais, Remus, je le sais, j'irai en douceur cette fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haine 11**

Un jeune garçon attendait derrière la porte du bureau du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal Appliquées. Jérémy se rongeait les ongles et les sangs, pas certain s'il devait frapper ou s'enfuir en courant. Il avait des questions sérieuses à poser au survivant qu'il trouvait intimidant, c'est pour ça qu'il hésitait devant les battants de bois en se triturant les méninges pour savoir comment tourner ses phrases sans mettre en colère son professeur et directeur de maison.

Sa main bougea seule et un toc retentit désagréablement dans le couloir. Le garçon tourna les talons, fit un pas, puis se ravisa et ouvrit la porte quand il entendit Harry l'inviter à entrer dans son antre.

-Bonjour, professeur Potter…

-Jérémy, entre donc et ferme la porte derrière toi, il y a des courant d'air dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme obéit puis s'avança vers le bureau où Harry corrigeait des copies en mordillant sa plume qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-Bien, fit le directeur des gryffondors, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il en reposant l'objet rongé et détérioré.

-C'est personnel, monsieur.

-Donc rien à voir avec un problème à l'école que tu pourrais avoir comme celui de la dernière fois ?

-Non, professeur.

-Je t'écoute dans ce cas.

-Mon père ne sait pas que je suis là…il ne serait pas d'accord.

-Je ne lui dirais rien si c'est ça qui te mine, tu as ma promesse, Jérémy.

L'enfant se cala sur son fauteuil quand Harry lui demanda de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme de onze ans n'était pas à l'aise et cherchait ses mots pour ne pas froisser celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

-Pourquoi vous vous battez avec mon papa ?

La phrase fusa et Jérémy se mordit les lèvres d'avoir lâché ces mots sans aucune délicatesse.

La question déstabilisa Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ?

-Non, j'ai vu les coups sur son visage, vous aviez les mêmes…

Jérémy était grave et sa question n'était pas anodine, il attendait des réponses et pas de vagues paroles inutiles qui ne feraient qu'amplifier les choses.

-Es-tu en âge de comprendre certaines choses, Jérémy ?

-Je crois que oui, monsieur.

-D'accord….Alors disons qu'entre ton père et moi il y a effectivement un désaccord qui remonte à longtemps, je ne vais pas t'en expliquer toutes les raisons, ce serait trop long.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas alors ? demanda avec innocence l'enfant.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

-C'est pour ça que vous tapez sur lui ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il me le rend bien, cela dit j'ai décidé depuis ce matin de ne plus répondre à ses attaques et de ne plus l'agresser à mon tour.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes trop grands pour continuer notre petit jeu…

-Ce n'est pas un jeu pour lui, monsieur. Je sais qu'il en souffre, pas seulement physiquement, il est triste et moi ça me rend triste aussi quand il est comme ça.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, avoua le survivant, ébranlé par le sérieux de l'enfant qui venait le voir pour intercéder en faveur de Snape.

-Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je le vois dans ses yeux, c'est un bon papa vous savez ! Il s'occupe bien de Pierce et de moi et il ne crie jamais sur nous, il ne nous a jamais frappé non plus, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre lui.

-Je ne suis plus en colère, Jérémy, et je te promets d'arranger les choses entre lui et moi.

-C'est promis ?

-Oui, parole de Gryffondor !

-Je dois y aller, il doit m'attendre, on retourne à la maison pour deux jours….on a des ennuis, avoua à voix basse le petit garçon.

-Des ennuis ? De quelle sorte ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire….

-Cela restera entre nous, comme le reste de notre conversation, le professeur Snape n'en saura rien.

-Ben au village des gens mettent le feu à notre maison c'est pour ça que toutes les nuits papa vient surveiller pour pas que Pierce et Amélie brûle aussi dedans….

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry en se levant subitement, ce qui fit peur à Jérémy. Tu veux dire que des gens du village ont incendié ta maison avec ton frère et ton elfe à l'intérieur ?

-Oui…..ils disent qu'on est des mangemorts, ils ont même frappé mon père, eux aussi. Il est rentré à la maison plein de sang et il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain pour pas qu'on ait peur, il avait très mal.

Là Harry se sentit nauséeux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Il n'était pas au courant que des lâches en voulaient à la vie de ces enfants et de leur père. Personne ne lui en avait parlé sinon il aurait agi même s'il était en froid avec Snape. L'homme ne méritait pas pareil traitement et les enfants encore moins.

-Demain c'est samedi, je serais à Pré-au-Lard toute la journée, expliqua Harry à l'enfant. S'il se passe quoique ce soit envoie-moi ton renard, j'arriverai dans la seconde.

-Mais et mon père ?

-J'en fais mon affaire.

-Il ne sera pas content, professeur.

-Je lui expliquerai que je passais par hasard, rassure-toi.

L'enfant se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, ragaillardi par les paroles d'Harry. Quand Jérémy quitta son bureau, le jeune professeur se rendit immédiatement chez Remus ou il savait y trouver Lucius. Ces deux-là avaient des choses à lui avouer, et pas qu'un peu !

Le jeune homme trouva ses deux amis tranquillement assis devant un bon feu, sirotant un verre de whisky. Il les salua froidement et les toisa de ses yeux verts flamboyants accusateurs.

-Quoi ? interrogea Lucius, tu as déjà changé d'avis pour Severus ?

-Non, je suis venu vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas cru bon de me dire que Snape et ses enfants étaient harcelés au village et que certains habitants avaient tenté de mettre le feu à leur maison ?

-Je ne suis pas au courant pour le feu, Harry, grogna Lucius, sinon je m'en serais mêlé, tu peux me croire !

-Si j'attrape ces fils de pute ! cracha Harry, j'en fais de la charpie.

-Moi aussi, surenchérit Remus, on savait que Severus était mal-vue mais de là à brûler sa maison et les enfants avec…..c'est immonde.

-Bicoque, grinça Lucius, personne n'a voulu lui louer une maison digne de ce nom, c'est une masure bonne pour abriter des chèvres. J'ai bien tenté d'intercéder en sa faveur mais il n'y a rien eu à faire.

-Qui gère cela ? s'enquit Harry avec la rage au fond du cœur, pensant que lui seul avait le droit de se disputer avec Snape et que le autres devait à l'homme des remerciements éternels de leur avoir sauvé la vie en espionnant Voldemort au risque de sa propre vie.

-Gringotts, répondit l'aristocrate.

-Demain dès l'ouverture j'irai leur rendre une petite visite, menaça le jeune homme, ils vont entendre parler du pays.

-Ils ne t'écouteront pas, crois-tu que je ne les ai pas menacés ?

-Harry a des arguments, sourit Remus, il y parviendra et gare à celui qui se mettra en travers de son chemin.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Suivre Snape pour faire cesser ces ignominies, ensuite j'ai ma petite idée, mais là de suite j'ai besoin d'un verre, ces nouvelles m'ont rendu malade de dégoût.

-Je croyais que Snape t'était indifférent ?

-Oui, Lucius, mais on n'attaque pas un homme à plusieurs, surtout si des enfants sont concernés, c'est dégueulasse.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda Remus.

-Aucune importance…..je le sais, c'est tout, et je ne vais pas laisser faire ça.

-On s'en doute.

-Vous saviez que toutes les nuits il surveille sa maison pour éviter qu'un malheur n'arrive aux siens ?

-Non, ça non plus on ne le savait pas, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Severus n'est guère bavard.

-Vous ne savez rien en somme ! accusa le directeur des gryffondors.

-Ne t'en prends pas à nous, Harry, nous ne sommes pas responsables, gronda Lucius.

-Demain ma maison deviendra la leur, Snape aura besoin de vous pour déménager, je peux compter sur vous ?

-Ta maison ?

-Ouais, il ne le saura pas t'inquiète.

-Forcément qu'il le saura, tu es idiot ou quoi !

-Et même s'il le sait il n'aura pas le choix et s'il faut lui en expliquer les raisons et bien je le ferai de vive voix !

-Bon courage, il va encore râler mais bon tu as l'habitude maintenant de l'entendre hurler à tes oreilles.

Le soir venu, Harry sortit de Poudlard et alla à Pré-au-Lard, se poster devant la maison de Snape. Un léger crachin tombait sur le village mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il faisait nuit noire, parfait pour passer inaperçu. Le jeune professeur remonta le col de son manteau et de sa cape puis s'adossa contre un arbre qui bordait la rue en regardant autours de lui en calant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter, murmura un homme reconnaissable entre tous, une nouvelle lubie de votre part de vous promener la nuit par un temps pareil, devant chez moi qui plus est ?

-Non….

-Encore votre complexe du héros, car je devine que vous êtes là pour une bonne raison ?

-Evidemment que j'ai une bonne raison de venir ici…pas vous ? Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous dehors par ce temps infect à surveiller cette maison qui est la vôtre comme vous venez si bien de le dire ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, Potter.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors faites-le chez vous !

-Chez moi des imbéciles ne tentent pas d'y mettre le feu la nuit, Snape.

-Jérémy parle trop, souffla le maître des potions.

-Il a peur pour vous et j'ai juré de ne pas vous dire qu'il était venu me voir….Cet enfant vous aime beaucoup pour qu'il décide de me dire ses craintes de vous perdre.

-Je ne dirai rien, assura l'homme, maintenant que vous avez fait votre bonne action vous pouvez partir.

-Pas question, je suis j'y reste !

-Potter, vous êtes exaspérant et vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires…..encore une fois.

-Ce sont mes affaires justement, Jérémy est venu me parler et il est hors de question que je laisse un gryffondor, un élève de ma maison, dans les ennuis.

-Il est d'abord mon fils avant d'être un de vos étudiants.

-Cela ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, Snape, je me dois de le protéger.

-Pourquoi, je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? Vous pensez comme les autres que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mes fils ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, bien au contraire je trouve que vous faites un bon père, peu d'hommes auraient pris en charge deux garçons pour les élever, c'est admirable et je vous tire mon chapeau pour avoir résisté aux pressions et aux menaces qu'on n'a pas manqué de vous faire, j'en suis certain.

-Admirable vous dites alors que mes fils vivent dans un misérable logement…..quel père suis-je pour leur imposer ça ?

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, continua de chuchoter Harry, c'est la faute de certains imbéciles qui se croient plus malins que les autres.

-Peut-être…

-Ce logement ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir…..

-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ? accusa le potionniste en plissant les yeux pour voir si Harry ne se foutait pas de lui.

-J'ai mis une maison à votre disposition et à celle de vos enfants, dès demain vous pourrez déménager vos affaires…

-Hors de question, je ne vis pas de charité, Potter, faillit hurler Snape qui se retint à la dernière minute pour éviter de faire trop de bruit car la nuit les voix portaient loin.

-Faites-le pour Jérémy et pour Pierce, eux ont le droit de vivre décemment vous ne croyez pas ?

-Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit, Même Lucius n'y est pas parvenu, rouspéta pour la forme le maître des potions qui déjà fléchissait pour ses enfants.

-C'est ma maison et je n'y viens jamais, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose, précisa le jeune homme.

-Votre maison, décidemment vous êtes fou !

-Non, juste et lucide.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Snape après un silence long et interrogateur.

-J'aurai voulu qu'un homme comme vous me sauve moi aussi quand j'étais jeune des moldus ignobles qui m'ont élevé.

-Vous sauver de quoi ? N'étiez-vous pas heureux chez vos moldus ?

Sans s'en rendre compte les deux sorciers eurent une discussion calme, adossé chacun contre un arbre sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber drue. Harry relâcha la tension dans son corps et Snape se détendit tandis que leurs yeux ne quittaient pas la masure.

Il ne se passa rien de la nuit aussi Harry proposa à Snape de visiter leur futur logement, ce qu'il accepta en maugréant dans sa barbe des mots contre les jeunes professeur qui se croyaient tout permis.

^o^o^

Bonjour à toutes

Je vais me prendre quelques jours, le temps d'apaiser ma souffrance qui sera éternelle. Ma sœur, ma douce, est partie en silence, hier, en emportant un morceau de mon cœur. Difficile de concevoir pareille nouvelle qui m'a anéanti.


	12. Chapter 12

**Haine 12**

-Une condition cependant, Potter, exigea le maître des potions en sortant de la dite maison bien plus spacieuse, propre et claire que la bicoque qu'on lui avait loué à un prix déraisonnable. Je veux vous payer un loyer et ceci n'est pas négociable.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire….

-Si, ça l'est, comme je vous l'ai dit…..

-Oui, ce n'est pas négociable, sourit Harry en répétant les derniers mots de Snape, heureux que l'homme ait capitulé aussi facilement pour le bien de ses fils malgré son envie de dire non.

-Je vous propose le double du loyer que je paie en ce moment…..La maison les vaut bien, je dois l'avouer.

-Hors de question ! Je ne fais pas ça pour gagner des galions, j'en ai suffisamment pour vivre au moins cinq vies, s'insurgea le survivant en fronçant le regard. Mettez ces galions sur un compte pour vos deux fils, ce sera ma contribution pour leurs futures études.

-Encore une fois pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Ils ne sont rien pour vous et nous ne sommes pas des amis.

-Ils me ressemblent, murmura Harry avec émotion, plus que vous ne le pensez. Ils ont le droit d'avoir un coup de pouce pour démarrer dans la vie, certains n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un homme pour les aider et subissent une famille odieuse. On profite d'eux, on les maltraite, on les persécute, on les affame, on les bat et j'en passe…..

Snape ne dit rien, il comprenait maintenant que la vie d'Harry Potter n'avait pas été merveilleuse, comme il s'était plu à le croire.

-Vous ne portez plus vos infâmes robes noires, en profita de demander Harry pendant que le maître des potions restait muet après la tirade du jeune homme qui avait laissé passer beaucoup plus de souvenirs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non, finalement vous m'avez rendu service, Potter, elles n'étaient ni seyantes et bien trop encombrantes.

-Je vous approuve, pas seyantes du tout, tandis qu'ainsi on voit enfin l'homme…..

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Rien, c'est mieux sans elles. Cela dit la trêve continue ?

-Vous êtes un sot, Potter, bien sûr que non, vous venez de la rompre en vous mêlant de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, sourit malicieusement Severus Snape.

-Alors rendez-vous ce soir dans ma salle de classe, professeur Snape, sourit Harry qui n'en attendait pas moins de l'homme et qui avait sincèrement espéré cette réponse quand il avait posé la question pas si anodine que ça.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent sur le matin. Snape entra chez lui rejoindre ses deux fils et Harry alla prendre un petit déjeuner à Poudlard et se changer avant de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, chez Gringott's

-Monsieur Potter, le reçut le directeur de Gringott's dans son bureau, une heure trente plus tard, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous avez loué au professeur Snape un logement insalubre pour ses enfants et lui, attaqua-t-il sans avertir, puis-je en connaître la raison bien que cela n'excusera pas votre geste ?

-Le professeur Snape est-il l'un de vos amis ? demanda insidieusement le directeur Raynar avant de s'expliquer.

-Oui, un très bon ami.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit dans le milieu sorcier.

-Ce que les gens disent m'indiffère, vous devriez le savoir. Severus Snape est un homme bien et celui qui dira du mal de lui est un imbécile, gronda Harry qui pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait d'avouer au gobelin.

La créature médita les paroles du survivant quelques longues secondes.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour lui ?

-Mettre ma maison au nom de Snape et hors de question de lui faire payer ne serait-ce qu'un galion, grogna Harry, encore mécontent de savoir que des enfants avaient dû vivre dans une bicoque.

Le gobelin opina lentement de la tête.

-Et je veux que vous lui remboursiez les loyers que vous avez perçus sur l'autre maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison. Je ne pensais pas que vous en viendriez à agir de la sorte avec un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, un homme qui a plus de courage que tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard qui tentent de le brûler vif chez lui avec ses enfants. Je ne vous dis pas la colère dans laquelle je suis en ce moment, je me garderai bien de tout détruire ici aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas le cas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Aucun doute, monsieur Potter, j'ai entendu votre requête et tout sera fait dans la matinée. Est-ce que ce sera tout ? demanda le banquier en sachant que Harry était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution sans aucun remord.

-Non, sur le compte de Jérémy et Pierce Snape vous mettrez une somme de cinq cent galions chacun, pour leur avenir.

-Je n'étais pas au courant pour les incendies contre le professeur Snape, je vais personnellement m'occuper des fauteurs de troubles, monsieur Potter.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, c'est aussi dans mes attributions du moment qu'on attaque un de nos biens.

Rassuré le gryffondor quitta la banque et repartit pour le village de Pré-au-Lard après avoir acheté de l'encre et une cape plus légère ainsi que du café et du whisky.

Il y avait déjà du monde en ce samedi matin à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait beau maintenant, la pluie avait cessé et il faisait doux. Harry rencontra Remus les bras chargés de boîtes pour Poudlard, boîtes qu'il ne pouvait rétrécir à cause de son contenant.

-Des crabes pour Hagrid, pour ses cours, expliqua-t-il à Harry. Il n'a pas pu venir, il s'est fait mordre par un de ses animaux dangereux dont lui seul a le secret.

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, deux jours au lit et il n'y paraîtra plus, madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui.

-Ok, j'irai le voir quand je rentrerai.

-Tu rentres avec moi ?

-Désolé, Rem, non j'ai encore des choses à voir ici.

-A tout à l'heure alors !

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, pour déménager, tu te souviens au moins ? s'amusa Remus.

-Ouais, je n'ai pas oublié, à plus !

Harry Potter, dit le survivant, flâna dans les rues du village en saluant de-ci delà des amis qu'il rencontrait. Puis ses pas le dirigèrent vers une rue ou il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre, une rue sale et malfamée que les malandrins aimaient particulièrement pour s'y cacher et faire leurs méfaits.

Harry avisa deux enfants prostrés contre un mur, il s'y précipita et entendit Jérémy calmer son petit frère qui pleurait et qui hoquetait malgré les paroles rassurantes que son grand frère lui prodiguait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en se mettant à la hauteur du plus âgé des fils de Snape.

-Papa est dans la rue, là derrière…Ils vont encore lui faire du mal….

Jérémy n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà le jeune professeur courait dans la ruelle pour aller au secours du maître des potions pris à partir par une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes qui l'avaient acculé contre un mur, les pieds dans un ruisseau jonché de détritus.

Harry analysa de suite dans quel genre d'ennui Snape s'était jeté. L'homme avait contre lui un enfant qui devait avoir pas plus de cinq ans et qui était accroché à sa veste en pleurant à chaude larme. Le petit garçon tremblait de peur, son visage était sale et ses cheveux n'était pas mieux quant à ses vêtements il n'était même pas la peine d'expliquer leur état de délabrement.

Snape avait des traînées de sang sur le visage et sur le corps, ses yeux noirs exprimaient à eux seul sa rage et son impuissance à se sortir de ce piège sans que l'enfant qu'il voulait sauver et qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, soit blessé. Harry sortit sa baguette et se plaça entre la foule et Snape, menaçant quiconque s'approchera du maître des potions.

-C'est un mangemort, cria un homme en brandissant un long bâton, comme si ce simple fait allait retourner Harry contre Snape.

-L'enfant aussi, ajouta un autre.

Harry regarda une fois de plus le petit être apeuré qui sanglotait contre son sauveur.

-Un enfant de cinq ans vous fait peur ? demanda Harry en regardant les lâches agglutinés devant lui.

-Le mangemort veut nous le voler, qu'il nous le rende ! hurla une femme.

-Il est à vous ? interrogea Harry en s'adressant à la matrone.

-Non, mais il est utile à la maison…..

-Un enfant de cinq ans, utile ?

-Il a un toit pour s'abriter et à manger le soir.

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est bien nourri ni même que l'on prend soin de lui.

-Elle ment, cria une autre femme, elle s'en sert comme esclave et le bat à longueur de journée.

Harry regarda autours de lui et vit que la foule s'était agrandie et qu'elle s'était scindée en deux.

-Le professeur Snape ramasse les enfants maltraités, continua une autre. C'est le seul qui leur vient en aide.

-Il en fait des mangemorts, affirma dans l'autre camp un homme que ceux de sa bande approuvèrent en hochant la tête avec force.

-Je ne crois pas, affirma le survivant qui les fit reculer pour donner la possibilité à Snape de sortir du ruisseau. Retournez chez vous si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver chez les aurors, sinon je vais m'occuper personnellement de vous et cela ne sera pas beau à voir !

Un homme ricana jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol en poussant d'affreux râles douloureux.

-Pourquoi vous défendez ce mangemort, monsieur Potter, il vous a trahi, et a voulu vous vendre à son maître, non ? Pourquoi lui faire confiance alors que sa place est à Azkaban comme tous les autres à attendre le baiser du détraqueur ?

-Le professeur Snape ne m'a jamais trahi, bien au contraire, il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne s'est pas terré, lui, dans sa demeure pendant que Voldemort mettait Pré-au-Lard à feu et à sang, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ? Cet homme à plus de courage que vous tous, ajouta-t-il alors que certains baissaient la tête et d'autres capitulaient et repartaient chez eux.

Snape souffla quand il ne resta plus que l'autre camp, celui des défendeurs. Il avait une grosse dette envers le survivant parce que là il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en soit sorti en entier, avec l'enfant, devant les abrutis qui brandissaient des fourches et des piques avec la ferme intention de s'en servir contre lui, ce qu'ils avaient fait d'ailleurs.

-On s'en va, professeur, avertit Harry en se tournant vers lui alors que le maître des potions prenait délicatement le petit garçon dans ses bras. Inutile de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

Le gryffondor salua les personnes qui avait pris fait et cause pour Snape et les trois rejoignirent Jérémy et Pierce qui les attendaient toujours au coin de la rue sans savoir si leur père allait revenir ou non.

-On rentre, précisa Severus, il faut que ce petit bonhomme prenne un bain et un bon repas.

Personne ne parla quand ils entrèrent dans la bicoque où les attendaient Lucius et Remus et trois petites créatures.

-Des elfes de maison ? s'étonna le gryffondor aux yeux verts en regardant l'aristocrate.

-Oui pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?

-Non, pouffa Harry, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question !

Snape monta à l'étage, mit des vêtements dans une malle et quelques fioles qu'il rétrécit puis redescendit avec l'enfant toujours accroché à sa chemise.

-Vous serez mieux là-bas, lui dit Harry en voyant l'homme hésiter sur le pas de la porte alors que les elfes avaient commencé leur travail de déménagement.

-Je sais, j'ai quand même l'impression d'abuser…

-Pas du tout….

-On déménage ? demanda Jérémy, c'est vrai ? ajouta-t-il tout joyeux en regardant son père adoptif.

-Oui, mon grand, on quitte cette vieille maison.

-On va où ?

-Chez monsieur Potter…

-Vrai ?

-Venez les garçons, il faut traverser le village, avertit Remus tandis que Lucius s'approchait de Severus pour lui demander des comptes sur les blessures visibles qu'il avait au visage et sur le corps.

-Un enfant avait besoin de moi, se justifia-t-il…hors de question que je le laisse aux mains de la mégère qui en avait fait son esclave.

-Je comprends, mais un jour il t'arrivera un vilain tour, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelé ? Tu sais que nous serions venus dans la seconde, mon ami.

-J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé et puis Potter est arrivé, alors n'en parlons plus.

-Je suis terrifié de ce que ces gens auraient pu te faire à toi et à l'enfant, ajouta l'aristocrate.

-Nous allons bien…

-Ouais, ironisa Harry, ça se voit !

Chez Harry, qui se trouvait être maintenant la maison des Snape, les attendait Amélie, l'elfe de maison, qui avait commencé à ranger les affaires des enfants et qui avait aéré les chambres. Elle souffla en voyant le maître des potions entrer dans la maison avec un nouveau membre de la famille dans ses bras.

-Un bain ne sera pas luxe, sourit-elle en agitant ses grandes oreilles pointues.

-Je m'occupe de ce jeune homme, précisa Snape, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille me lâcher pour l'instant.

Harry suivit Jérémy et Pierce qui faisaient connaissance avec leur nouveau logement.

-Ouah ! C'est chouette, hein Jérémy ? s'exclama le plus jeune en allant d'une pièce à l'autre avec des yeux extasiés.

-Oui, répondit l'ainé en restant aux cotés de Harry. Merci, lui dit-il en le regardant avec reconnaissance. Pour mon père…..je sais qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti sans vous.

-Je t'avais dit que je l'aiderai, je t'avais dit aussi de m'envoyer ton renard…

-Mais je l'ai fait.

-Ou est-il dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas encore revenu, vous croyez qu'il s'est perdu ?

-Il rentrera, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, le rassura le jeune professeur, il est encore bien jeune mais il est intelligent.

Snape déposa le petit garçon sur le sol puis fit couler un bain avant de le déshabiller lentement, sans gestes brusques. Il assit l'enfant dans l'eau parfumé puis commença à le laver en lui parlant doucement pour que la peur qu'il voyait dans son regard disparaisse.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda Snape tandis que le rinçage des cheveux montrait de jolies boucles châtain clair, une belle frimousse et de remarquables yeux bleus.

-Gabriel, répondit le petit garçon.

-Et bien Gabriel te voilà tout propre, que dirais-tu ensuite de manger et de te reposer dans un bon lit qu'Amélie t'a préparé ?

Les yeux marron de l'enfant s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Tu ne seras plus obligé de travailler, lui expliqua Snape, tu vas aller à l'école avec Pierce….

L'enfant ne demanda pas après sa mère ni même après son père, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne les reverra plus jamais sinon ils ne l'auraient pas laissé aux mains de la méchante femme.

Gabriel se mura dans le silence, il ne croyait pas vraiment en sa chance mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?

^o^o^

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos paroles encourageantes, Anne, ma sœur, sera toujours dans mon cœur.

Bientôt la fin de cette fiction, encore un chapitre et je pourrais me consacrer à une autre histoire que je posterai probablement en décembre. Encore merci à toutes et à tous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Haine 13**

La dernière malle est en bas, avertit Harry alors que Snape venait de sortir de la douche pour effacer le sang qui le maculait. Lucius et Remus aident les garçons à ranger leurs effets et Amélie prépare le déjeuner, maintenant il faut soigner ces plaies sur votre dos….et ailleurs à voir le sang qui suinte.

-Je le ferai ce soir…Inutile de…..

-Non, répondit Harry avec force, ôtez votre chemise, Snape, sinon j'userai de la force s'il le faut.

-De la force ! Comme si j'allais me laisser faire !

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous brutaliser, je veux simplement refermer vos plaies, n'y voyez rien de malveillant pour une fois mais là cela devient urgent de refermer vos blessures.

L'homme capitula sans discuter davantage, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Harry s'en rendait bien compte. En vérité l'homme avait mal mais ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ces abrutis ne vous ont pas loupé ! s'exclama le survivant.

-Je ne me suis pas défendu, Gabriel aurait pu être touché si j'avais détourné mon attention pour les mettre en fuite, sinon j'aurai eu le dessus.

-Je sais, dit le jeune homme en regardant les profondes coupures boursouflées sur le dos du maître des potions et qui déjà avaient taché de sang la chemise blanche.

Le gryffondor passa un doigt sur la chair gonflée, il désinfecta les plaies, y passa un baume cicatrisant pendant que Snape retenait son souffle et pas que pour la douleur.

-En avez-vous d'autres ailleurs ? s'enquit Harry en explorant le torse de l'homme qui grimaça quand son médicomâge personnel érafla son ventre où se situait une longue estafilade qui pulsait douloureusement.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non, Potter, c'est une partie de plaisir de se faire charcuter par des imbéciles, répondit ironiquement la chauve-souris des cachots qui reprit un ton grinçant à cause de sa fatigue.

Harry le soigna sans rien dire puis alors que Snape attrapait sa chemise, notre héros aux yeux verts posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme et la caressa, hypnotisé par la douceur de sa peau et les muscles fins qui roulaient sous ses doigts.

Le silence se fit lourd et le temps resta suspendu, étrange pour les deux hommes et surtout pour Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'ôter ses mains du corps de Snape.

-On vous attend pour déjeuner, les avertit Remus depuis le bas des marches, ce qui eut le mérite de décrocher le regard des deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient, l'un et l'autre, enchaînés, mélangeant le vert et le noir de leurs yeux.

Snape enfila sa chemise tandis qu'Harry fuyait la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis en bas, l'esprit en déroute.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, il avait promené ses doigts sur Snape et il avait apprécié. Le pire est que l'homme ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pourquoi ? pensa le jeune professeur en entrant dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ? fut la question que Harry se posa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard et qu'il pense subitement que Snape devait le rencontrer ce soir pour un dernier tête à tête, une mise au point qu'il voulait calme et pondéré, mais Snape allait-il vraiment vouloir une trêve ?

Le serpentard se prépara sereinement dès que vingt-trois heures sonnèrent à la pendulette. Il laissa son elfe, Amélie, avec les trois garçons déjà endormis. Il prit soin de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres avant de sortir de la maison et de pénétrer dans les cachots de Poudlard, là où l'attendait le griffon pour un dernier tête à tête.

Harry était déjà dans sa salle de classe, prêt à affronter le serpentard. Des questions se posaient sans cesse. Snape allait-il venir ? Si oui comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il lui faire payer sa caresse maintenant qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux sans aucun témoin pour les séparer ? Allait-il frapper le premier ou lui en laisser le privilège et allaient-ils pour la dernière fois se mettre une raclée mémorable et oublier toute l'histoire ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, le maître des potions entra silencieusement puis referma derrière lui avec un sortilège pour ne pas être ennuyé pendant sa discussion avec Potter. Lucius et Remus étaient capables de venir à un moment inapproprié rien que pour les ennuyer et les empêcher de s'expliquer alors qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Le jeune homme soupira, désabusé, puisque Snape avait fermé la porte de la sorte, il redoutait le pire. Le serpentard voulait se venger, voilà qui était certain sinon il n'aurait pas pris la précaution de fermer le battant de bois. Qu'il le fasse, pensa Harry, déçu, je ne répondrais pas à ses provocations, il en avait terminé avec ça et l'autre en sera pour ses frais.

Toujours sans un mot Snape se plaça au milieu de la pièce puis jeta sa cape au loin et attendit qu'Harry le rejoigne.

-Désolé, fit le plus jeune, c'était….plus fort que moi, tenta Harry pour éviter une bagarre qu'il ne désirait plus.

-Désolé, monsieur Potter, pourquoi donc êtes-vous désolé ?

-Ma main, expliqua le gryffondor en se plaçant devant le maître des potions. Ma main un peu trop curieuse, je n'y suis pour rien…..

Snape prit Harry par la nuque dans une poigne puissante et planta son regard dans le sien, ce qui ébranla le survivant qui tenta de fuir, sans aucun résultat surtout quand Snape passa son bras libre autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis qui se raidit de surprise.

-Je ne veux plus me battre avec vous, parla Harry. On n'a passé l'âge, non ? Nous ne sommes plus des gosses turbulents qui se battons pour un oui ou pour un non. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

-Passer à autre chose et tout ce que je désire, monsieur Potter. Me battre avec vous me m'intéresse plus également.

-Alors c'est entendu, on ne se bat plus ? demanda le survivant avec espoir.

-Oui, c'est entendu.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas vous ne me lâchez pas ?

-Nous n'en avons pas terminé….cette nuit. Tout n'est pas encore dit entre nous. On doit mettre certaines choses au point.

-Mais vous venez de dire….

Harry gigota contre l'homme qui ronchonna, il n'avait pas le dessus et il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. En même temps il ne voulait pas le provoquer.

-Arrêtez de faire ça, grogna le serpentard qui pourtant ne lâcha pas sa prise.

-Faire quoi ?

-Vous trémousser contre moi.

-Je ne me trémousse pas contre vous, Snape, et puis d'abord pourquoi j'arrêterai ? J'essaie de vous échapper si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué.

L'homme rapprocha Harry au plus près de lui, collé contre son torse et contre ses cuisses.

-Oh, fit le gryffondor qui arrêta subitement de bouger. Aucune chance qu'il s'agisse de votre baguette magique, demanda Harry avec sérieux.

-Non, elle n'est pas sur moi.

-Ok….c'est surprenant, j'aurai cru le contraire.

-Vous vous rendez compte, Potter, que vous êtes dans le même état que moi ? se moqua le serpentard.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me le dire, grinça Harry, c'est juste….un réflexe.

-Hum, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je boirais bien un whisky, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Je veux, Snape, et pas que un si vous voulez savoir.

Severus prit la main d'Harry pour empêcher toute fuite et l'emmena dans ses appartements, un couloir plus loin, sans que le jeune homme ne cherche à échapper à sa poigne solide.

Le jeune professeur posa son verre vide sur la table basse. Oui bon il l'avait bu d'une traite, en même temps ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme qui disait vous haïr vous faisait sentir son désir et vous amenez dans ses appartements pour soi-disant discuter de la situation qui devenait tendue, sans jeu de mot, pouffa Harry en lui-même.

-Depuis combien de temps ? demanda le jeune professeur en regardant Severus qui posait son verre à son tour, vide lui aussi.

-Quelques années.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison ?

-Non, je veux savoir comment c'est arrivé…je n'ai jamais rien vu.

-Il y a quatre ans, je vous ai croisé au ministère, vous m'avez ignoré comme d'habitude…..

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que c'est arrivé comme ça, je n'ai pas cherché à être amoureux, Potter.

-Amoureux ?

-C'est le mot, oui, cela vous déplait que je le dise ? demanda Severus qui avait décidé d'être franc avec le gryffondor.

-Non, non, fit Harry….je me demandais pourquoi j'ai aimé mes mains sur vous, maintenant je comprends. Je me sens attiré par vous, c'est soudain pour moi, on peut dire que c'est une transition radicale, sourit le jeune homme.

-Je préfère ça, avoua Snape en tirant Harry vers lui.

L'homme plus âgé vit Harry essayer de se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis. Il le sentit faiblir contre lui et quand il posa de nouveau sa main sur ses reins, il soupira. Harry l'acceptait.

-C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le serpentard, que nous soyons l'un contre l'autre sans essayer de nous entretuer ou de nous insulter.

-Je dirais irréaliste, approuva le gryffondor qui dut à peine lever la tête pour voir Severus apaisé…enfin ! J'ai été aveugle toutes ces années, vous auriez dû me l'avouer bien avant, nous aurons ainsi évité de mettre notre vie en peine.

-J'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux.

-Remus m'a dit que même sous mon nez je ne voyais pas le plus important quand il s'agissait de relation, il savait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ainsi que Lucius.

-J'imagine leur déconvenue quand je m'en prenais à toi, comment Lucius a gardé son calme ? rigola Harry, j'imagine là aussi qu'il devait tenter de te mettre sur le droit chemin ? Je m'étonne même qu'il ne nous ait pas fait la leçon plus souvent.

-Chose qu'il n'a jamais réussi avec moi, est-il besoin de préciser, rien n'aurait pu me détourner de toi.

-A quel point ?

Le potionniste baissa la tête et fit taire Harry d'un baiser, leur premier baiser. Le jeune homme posait trop de question et lui n'avait plus envie de répondre, des idées pas très orthodoxes envahissaient son esprit, attendre n'était plus possible, il voulait le posséder, le faire gémir et le regarder tout à loisir le matin encore ébouriffé de leurs ébats tumultueux de la nuit, nu contre lui.

Snape pensa que son futur compagnon allait reculer ou refuser, il fut heureux quand il répondit et encore plus quand le fichu gryffondor passa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son torse. Caresse qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée la première fois.

-Crois-tu qu'il serait malvenue que je t'emmène dans ma chambre, susurra Severus contre l'oreille de Harry.

-Ce qu'il serait malvenue et grossier, c'est que tu ne me le proposes pas, Severus.

-Ici, dans mes cachots, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Il me tarde de voir ton antre, je parle de ta chambre, évidemment, sourit le jeune professeur. C'est un mythe pour tous les étudiants qui pensent que tu abrites quelques monstres sous ton lit et dans tes placards.

L'homme sourit puis entraîna Harry dans l'autre pièce beaucoup plus claire.

-Oh ! C'est une surprise, admit Harry, je n'imaginais pas ta chambre aussi, enfin je pensais que tu serais le genre « tombeau » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais comme tout le monde j'aime mon confort, parla le maître des potions en déboutonnant sa chemise sans délicatesse, pressé qu'il était de tenir Harry contre lui sans vêtements pour les séparer.

-Pudique ? ricana Snape en voyant Harry le regarder sans bouger.

-Certainement pas, ricana à son tour le gryffondor en commençant à ôter ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste puis sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise avant de s'en prendre à sa ceinture, son pantalon et son boxer qui allèrent valser sur la même chaise puis sur le sol en un tas hétéroclite.

Un corps entièrement nu se colla au sien, puissant, chaud et demandeur. Des mains le caressèrent en prenant leur temps mais en insistant sur la peau, descendant et remontant le long du corps du plus jeune qui gémit contre le cou de Severus.

Harry ne sut pas comment il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, sous l'homme qui le regardait de ses magnifiques prunelles noires.

-As-tu conscience que je ne te laisserai pas partir cette nuit et que tu ne fermeras pas l'œil ? As-tu conscience que je vais te faire l'amour sans aucun retenue et qu'il faudra que tu cries grâce pour que j'arrête ?

-Je sais, Severus, murmura le griffon, je n'ai envie de te quitter de toute façon, quant à dormir…..

Snape retint un grognement quand Harry remonta un genou entre ses jambes tout en demandant un baiser qui fut le début d'une nuit mouvementé et fichtrement pleine de plaisir, de sexe et de souffle rapide et de douleur.

Le jeune amant serra les dents quand Snape le pénétra pour la première fois, pourtant il l'avait bien préparé, faut dire qu'il était imposant… là aussi. Severus lui avait donné le temps de ressentir et d'endurer sa virilité malgré son envie de lui faire l'amour sans attendre. Harry apprécia et endura le sexe en lui, il donna le premier coup de rein qui permit au serpentard d'y aller de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que tous les deux gémissent de bien-être et se raidissent dans un plaisir jamais égalé avec un autre.

Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le lit, épuisés, en reprenant leur souffle, sans penser à se couvrir, Harry collé contre Severus, une main entourant son corps comme pour le retenir.

-Si on avait commencé par là au lieu de se battre on aurait gagné des mois, pouffa le jeune homme. Je ne te savais pas aussi doué…

Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes prouesses, eut envie de dire Severus, mais sut été manquer de tact envers son nouveau compagnon alors il garda les paroles pour lui.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne connais pas de moi, dit Snape.

-Je les découvrirai au fur et à mesure de notre relation, non ?

-Certes !

Le gryffondor n'ajouta rien, il avait la réponse qu'il voulait.

-Mais là pour l'instant, la découverte que je veux faire et celle de ton corps, soupira le serpentard en baladant ses mains entre les cuisses de Harry qui répondit en mordillant l'épaule de Severus, y laissant une marque qui lécha ensuite.

La deuxième fois que les deux hommes firent l'amour, ils savourèrent la brûlure dans leurs reins, les vas-et-viens lents et rapides, les caresses, les baisers, les morsures qu'ils se donnèrent sans honte, se tortillant sur les draps maintenant chiffonnés, la sueur coulant sur leur dos, le désir qui ne les lâchait pas une seconde, le raidissement de leur membre qui devint dur, suintant, leurs mains qui couraient partout et leur langues qui suivait le même chemin.

Snape griffa les fesses d'Harry alors que le plaisir était à son apogée, il était tendu à l'extrême, arc-bouté en arrière tandis que sa semence s'écoulait dans son amant qui ahanait sous lui. Il était cinq heures du matin quand ils s'endormirent, totalement épuisés, l'un contre l'autre, recouverts d'un drap que Severus avait tiré vers eux quand Harry avait capitulé.

Les deux sorciers s'éveillèrent vers quatorze heures, heureux de voir l'autre encore là.

Snape accueillit la bouche d'Harry sur la sienne pour un baiser qu'il voulut plus tendre que ceux qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit. Ils y avaient été un peu forts, comme si les deux voulaient avoir le dessus, ils avaient passé une nuit de fou pourtant cela n'avait pas effacé le désir qui résidait encore dans leurs reins.

Il le voulait encore, son sexe gonflé posé contre le ventre de Harry demandait à être soulagé, encore excité comme si la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Douche ? interrogea le maître des potions avec une idée derrière la tête. A deux ?

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça le plus jeune en posant ses doigts sur une morsure qu'il avait fait à Severus pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, souriant de voir que Severus avait encore envie de lui.

-Ensuite je vais t'abandonner un moment, il faut que j'aille voir mes fils…

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux…

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien au contraire, mais…

-Oui !

-Je voudrai te poser une question.

-De quel ordre ?

-Nous, ou plutôt ta colère contre moi, ajouta Harry qui regarda gravement Severus. Tu sais j'aimerai vraiment comprendre…

-Je ne suis pas un homme facile à comprendre, Harry.

-Ca je le sais aussi….après la guerre nous n'étions plus des ennemis, enfin plus tout à fait, sourit le jeune homme. Tu aurais pu te rapprocher de moi, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-Il y avait trop de femmes autour de toi qui t'accaparaient, et puis je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aimer les hommes.

-C'est tout ce qui t'a retenue ?

-Non, tu es magnifique….

-Toi aussi !

-Je suis un…..

-Chut, d'accord, j'ai compris, je ne poserai plus de question sur nous deux.

Snape roula sur le lit et se retrouva sur son compagnon qui l'enserra de ses bras pour le garder contre lui.

-Nous deux c'est possible si on s'en donne la peine, je veux vivre avec toi.

-Alors je serais quoi pour tes fils ? Je suis inquiet quant à ça, ne vont-ils pas me rejeter ?

-Non, je crois au contraire qu'ils seront heureux.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Snape déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son gryffondor puis se leva avant de recommencer ses folies.

-Allons leur demander, dit-il en souriant, mais d'abord une douche.

-Hum, une douche ? À voir ton sourire je devine quelques grivoiseries sexuelles….

-Oui, répondit le maître des potions, très sérieux, tu serais contre ?

-Oh que non ! En fait je suis pour vu que tu ne me caches rien de tes envies, en même temps se serait difficile de le cacher, tu es foutument bien pourvu.

Snape ricana.

-J'ai encore beaucoup à te faire voir, griffon, tu n'en as pas fini avec moi.

-Je demande qu'à voir, justement, vil serpentard, sourit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Ah, au fait, Lucius a réussi son coup, avertit Snape, notre nouveau ministre sera en place dans une semaine.

-Chouette, et de qui il s'agit ?

-Arthur Weasley…

-Quoi ?

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit quand il me l'a annoncé hier.

-Bon choix je dirai, Arthur est intègre, personne ne pourra le corrompre c'est certain.

-Le corrompre, non, mais le manipuler, oui.

-Pas si sûr, mon cher, Arthur est plus fort que ce que l'on croie.

-Nous verrons bien le moment venu, nous serons aux premières loges pour admirer le travail de notre cher Lucius.

-Inutile que nous cherchions à changer ce fichu serpentard de toute façon, il restera toujours celui que nous connaissons, pouffa le jeune homme qui ouvrit le robinet pendant que Severus se collait contre lui, lui faisant sentir sa virilité plus que réveillée et plus dur que jamais.

^o^o^

La suite sera au délire des lecteurs et lectrices qui ont l'imagination aussi débordante que la mienne. Les prisonniers de Poudlard continue et une autre fiction et en cours d'écriture, cela ne sera pas pour de suite, je vais prendre le temps de la terminer.

Sorciere noire.


End file.
